


winter from within

by kittyspring



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Ash and sal are siblings, F/M, Frozen AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: Frozen au. Sal and ash were very close until one night while they were playing a terrible accident cause both siblings to be hurt. After Ash's memory was earesed and Sal was locked away from people till he learned to control it. But fear over took his world and he never learned how to be free until he was crowned king and his secret got out. Run out of town he now had the space he wanted to be one with his power away from everyone where it couldn't hurt him. But Ash was determined to bring him home.
Relationships: Ashley campbell/ Kenneth phelps, Its sallarrry for a reason, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, mostly like the movie but ash and larry dont end up together, only for the story though cause i needed a hans, original scenes mixed in with the movie script
Kudos: 15





	1. The seperation

In a mountain village stood a simple castle of wood and stone. Set a top a large hill. Over looking the village below and in some places the harbor. Filled with ships of all kinds. Inside the castle was the rulers of the land. A lovely man and his beautiful wife leading together. They were blessed with two children. An energetic girl who was to stubborn for her own good. And a timid boy. His features were different then his parents. Long icy blue hair grew around pale cheeks and crystal shining eyes. Like blue ice on an untouched skating rank. This boy was born with a gift. An ability to create a winter wonder land from his hands. With just a touch anything he wanted would begin to ice over. Creating any room into a personal ice rank. For both him and his little sister. The two loved each other greatly. Sharing everything with one another. Food, toys, secrets, even a room. Where they would stay up and do whatever they wanted without their parents knowing. 

On this night, during the time where the northern lights danced around the sky the small boy slept peacefully. His sister on the other hand had crawled out of the bed. She tip toed and rolled around the floor. Trying her best to be sneaky as she made her way from her side of the room to the boys. She peered over the mattress, looking over at his sleeping face. She smile. Eyes closed and thumb close to his mouth. "Sally" the girl whispered to him. He scrunched up his face at the disturbance. He groaned and nuzzled his face in his pillow. His little sister jumped on the bed and rolled on top of him. He snorted at her, still keeping his eyes closed. "Sally wake up" she whined, kicking out her feet in her tiny slippers. "Hmm Ash go to bed" he told her tiredly as he curled up more. "I can't the skies awake so I'm awake" he giggled at her distress. He moved a little and shoved her off the bed. She landed on her bum with a silent thud. "Go to sleep" he spoke again with a little giggle. He curled back up in his blanket, getting ready to fall asleep again. The brunette girl climbed back on the bed with a wide smile on her face. She sat up on her knees to lean over him. Whispering in his ear "Hey, hey wanna build a snow man." He opened his eyes, a crystal blue looking up at his sister in amused. She smiled back knowing she had peeked his interest. 

The two rushed down the stairs in fits of giggles, holding each other had as they ran to the ball room. "Shh Ash we have to be quiet" her brother warned but he was just as excited. They stepped into the center of the room. The taller girl bouncing in her stands at the idea of what was going to happen. She held her hands close to her center as her brother smiled at her joy. "Ready" he asked already knowing the answer. He held out his tiny hands in front of himself. Preparing to give her what she wanted. "Yes, yes, yes" he chuckled at her then began moving his hands in a circle. Tiny little crystals began appearing between the space and his sister watched in awe. Her jaw dropping as she watched them dance around his fingers. He sent the creation into the ceiling. It exploded on in pact dropping the temperature of the room and spreading snow flakes all over the area. They fell fast and consistent making a nice pile on the floor for them to play in. Ash clapped at the display and began running around. She loved the snow and the fact her brother could create it was a plus for her. Ever since she could remember she had always had this much fun with Sally. He was magic and created snow effortlessly. She loved to play at night with him. Un supervised so their mischief could not be interrupted by the rules. 

In this wonder land he created for her they skated together, had a snow ball fight, built a snow man named Megan that loved warm hugs and sledded off snow piles. Ash loved it so much, to much to really think about the danger. To young to think about anything but fun. With the cold atmosphere the walls began to ice over. Icicles forming on the ceiling and the floor under the snow turning to ice. None of them noticed. Sally was to busy trying to meet his sisters demands. She wanted to jump on snow hills and he did his best to make them before she landed on the ground. But she kept going faster in her jumps. Not giving him time to keep up. He held out his hand to make her snow piles, the collection getting slightly taller with each jump. She giggled from all the fun they had had that evening. She wanted more of it and he could barely keep up. Sally kept making pillars for his sister to jump on, getting more bigger then the last but he couldn't keep up with her jumps. "Ash slow down" he warned her but she didn't hear him. "higher" she laughed and jumped off a high pillar of snow but there was nothing to catch her. He hurried to make a pillar but sent a wave of frost at her head instead. The brunette was knocked out and fell to the floor hard. The snow being the only thing to catch her. Sally gasped at what he had done "ASH" he yelled at her still body. He choked on a sob when he got no response. Jumping when the doors to the room were thrown open. A wave of ice erupted from the small boy from the fear he was feeling. He quickly turned to his parents that rushed in at all the noise. He was crying desperately, tears falling down his face. "Mama, papa please help her I-I hit her" he tried to tell them as he sob. Shouting in his tiny voice. His father rushed into the room his eyes set on the little girl laying in all the snow then at the boy. "Sal what have you done this is getting out of hand" he almost bellowed, frightening the child more. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he pleaded as his father stepped past him to grab his daughter. 

Another wave of ice flowed from the boy freezing the room over even more and shaking the ice sticking off the surfaces of the place. "Please I'm so sorry" he kept saying, unknowingly making the icicles pointier and larger from his fright. The man picked up his daughter and held her delicately "She's ice cold" he spoke to the room. Running his hand over her cold cheek, his features hardened. "I know where we need to go" he looked over at his wife. The woman hadn't moved from her spot by the front door, to mortified by the scene. Magic corrupting her daughters mind as her son pleaded for forgiveness. "Please papa I'm sorry, please help her" the boy continued. His face freezing from all his tears in the cold room. His shoulders shaking from how hard he cried for forgiveness. "Not now Sal, we need to find the Endra" he told the woman at the woman at the door. But she couldn't move, to shocked by all she saw. The boy was so scared that the room frozen over more with a loud sob he erupted.. It was then the adults finally noticed the sharp icicles on the ceiling. But it was to late. They shook from the unsteady magic hitting them. Causing one to fall down fast and hard. All they could do was watch in horror as the object fell above their son. Who looked up just before impact. A blood curtailing scream erupted from him as the icicle pierced him and tore his face. "Sally" the woman screamed as she finally rushed into the room. Running to the boy and grabbing him. Ignoring the bloody mess staining his night gown and the snow below. He was still conscious from the attack, reaching his shaking hand up to grab his mothers dress. Trying to scream but the sound was muffled by the blood and lack of skin covering his now torn mouth. "Oh god, Henry what do we do" she asked ask in a shaky voice. Not moving her eyes off her son as she began to cry. "We need the ancient ones, they'll be able to fix them both. We need to go now" the king shouted. Standing up with his daughter in his hands. "The horses now" he shouted at the guards.

It was a horrific event, both children where hurt horribly by the magic created by the hire to the throne. Damaged and changed forever. The king and queen rode on horses as fast as they could towards the forest. A trail of frost fallowing them from the boys fear. There was no time to waste, both children were losing life and there was only one that could save them. They charged into an opening filled with boulders and rocks. The king jumped off his horse, cradling his daughter close. The queen did the same. Keeping her son together in her arms. "Please help its my children, one is falling apart and the other is freezing over I need your help" the king pleaded. At his request the ground began to shake. The couple held their children closer at the sudden motion. "Mama" Sally whispered as he clung to her the best he could. "Shh it's ok baby" she tried to reassure. She looked out at the opening to see a bunch of rocks rolling towards them then popping up into beings. Round creatures with large feet and pudgy hands now stood where the rocks had been. They all stared out at them, taking in the sight of the damage done. An old rock rolled onto a stand that was at the end of the clearing. It popped and presented an old looking creatures. Covered in a cloak of moss. A string of crystals and voiles hung around his neck. He looked out at the royal family with worry. Taking in the sight as his family had. "Your majesty" he greeted. "Please my son is dying his face is split and he's losing a lot of blood" the king lost his in charge tone as he spoke. Stepping closer to the man in a pleading manor. "Yes of course bring the boy here" the elder troll held out his hands. The queen rushed over and presented the boy covered in his own blood and barely conscious. The creature tisked at the horror "This is great damaged I can fix it but his face will never be the same" the troll informed. But the family didn't care they just wanted him alive. They nodded at his words and he took a crystal off his necklace. He placed it on the boys right eye where the damage seemed to be the worst. Once the shards had touched his skin it began to glow a bright color. Melting over his face and spreading from his eye down to his cheek. Closing the wound and containing the rest of the blood that had yet to spill out. It began to change colors, becoming a deep red then marron like torn skin. "This will act as skin and keep him alive but he wont look the same. He will have a different face" the troll began again. The queen cried as she watched the crystal mold over his face where his original skin had been torn. The elder turned to the man in charge. "Is he born or cursed with the power" he asked. "Ah-born" the man stammered as he watched the crystal mold to his sons face. Once it had mend the boy it stopped glowing. There was still a lot of damage that could not be covered or healed. Only closed to create scars that would never disappear. His nose was still missing and a piece of his lip was gone.

"Apologize it seems he was missing to much for the crystal to make him whole" the Troll told sorrowful. The boy opened his eyes slowly. Groaning at the pain, drowsy from the blood lose. He looked out at the clearing he could see. His sights landing on the pudgy creature beside his head. His opened his eyes wide, quickly sitting up in his moms arms to see his surroundings. He noticed all the trolls surrounding them. Becoming scared at the crowd of things he did not know. "It's fine thank you" the woman told the elder, holding her son close in her arms. "Elder" the king spoke to get his attention. He presented the girl who was unconscious, shivering from an unseen cold. Her finger turning blue as they laid on her chest. The troll waddled over to the two. He sighed sorrowfully as he looked her over. "Your lucky it was not her heart, the heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded" he told, his voice deepening a little. He reached over, placing his hand on the Childs forehead. Feeling around for the source of the cold. Touching the white strip now formed in her brown hair where she was struck. "Do what you must" the king asked rather then ordered. The troll nodded. He tapped her head and pulled out her memories in a cloud. Presenting all the cherished moments she had with her brother and his gift. "I suggest we remove all memories of magic just to be safe" he began to change her memories. Setting up outdoor settings full of snow. replacing any magic with items like sleds and hills. Taking any moment played in a created winter wonderland outside in brood daylight. "But don't worry I'll leave the fun" he chuckled as he changed more memories of the two.

He finished creating the false moments. He grabbed the cloud and placed in back into the girls head. Running his hand down her hair gently. She smiled as the new memories played in her sleepy head. "she will be ok" he promised, looking up to smile at the family. "Ash won't remember I have powers" Sal asked sadly. The group looked at him Their relief replaced with a sorrowful sympathy. "It's for the best" his father told. The boy was set down on the ground as his mother was losing feeling in her arms. The bluenette looked over his sisters sleeping face as a smile sprouted under her nose. Her cheeks turning pink again as heat returned to her body. The creature tapped him lightly on the arm to get his attention. "Listen to me Salvestor your power will only grow" he threw dust into the air from his pouch. Creating a vision of his telling's. Shapes began to form in the empty space. Blue figures of people all gathered around to watch frost fly into the air "There is beauty in it but also danger." The shapes changed into a giant snowflake, turning a deep red. The sight scared the boy and he grabbed on to his mother again. Running from the creature and his warning. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy" he continued. Ignoring the boys fright. "No, we'll protect him" his father grabbed his family and held the children close. "He can learn to control it I'm sure, until then we'll lock the gates. we'll reduce the staff, we'll limit his contact with people and keep his power hidden from everyone. Including Ashley" the king informed harshly. An undertone of fear in his voice as he spoke. The elder exhaled sorrowfully as he stared at the family. It was not what the troll had told. They set up their horses. Jumping on and guiding the animals out of the clearing to head home. As the family set off to leave he could see the start of a horrible isolation beginning. A world where the boy will grow up alone and fearful. But there was nothing he could do but watch as the family rode away. Dooming their hare. The elder sighed as his people began to whisper. Gossiping about what ifs and possibilities. The mans worry of the future was interrupted by the groups mother. A large troll with a long dress on her figure and bracelets running up to her elbows. She smiled at him wide, presenting her teeth to him. "Elder my apologies I know dark times will fall but You must come meet these two cuties I found in the woods" She gushed. He let himself smile, admiring her nurturing spirit and need to care for all things motherless. He waddled down his post moving to fallow her skips to the boys she was talking about.

The king did as he promised. Once the morning arose he sent away half the staff and closed the gates. Locking the doors and the windows so there was no way of entrance from the outside world. Before Ash awoke from her harsh night. Her father fitted Sal with a white mask. Created to cover his distorted face from the world. A doll like mask with two straps on the back to keep it on. As he placed it over his sons scars the material began to change in color. The right side of the mask bleeding white where it had touched the crystal on his face. The sight only solidified his fathers request for the boy to always wear it to hide the deformity. The staff moved all Sal's things from the shared room to a smaller room in an unused wing of the house. Separating the two forever. Ash was told it was better this way. That a boy and a girl shouldn't share a room to begin with and that the space would give her room to grow with out bothering her brother. No one told her the real reason for the separation. The distance didn't stop her from being her energetic self or stubborn. Despite how empty she felt day in and day out with out her sibling by her side. She still kept a joy full skip in her steps. Every day after breakfast she'd rush to her brothers room and knock on his stiff door. "Hey Sally, do you wanna build a snow man. Come on, lets go and play" she called out. Her voice light and singing. "I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone away. We use to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish I knew why. Do you wanna build a snow man, it doesn't have to be a snow man" she offered. Whispering into his key hole. "Go away Ash" he snapped at her. But his voice was to sad to carry any flair. But she didn't register that. All she could tell was her brother didn't want to be around her any more. "Ok bye" she told dragging her feet away.

She did this everyday for years, knocking on the door and asking to play but he always told her no. She didn't know that on the other side he was breaking down. Becoming fearful of himself and trying not to feel his powers as it grew inside him. Trying to keep in all inside but the more he worried the worse it got. He couldn't touch anything with out it freezing over. It scared him which worsened the situation. "It's getting worse" he cried to his parents. Holding his hands out like they were poison. His father slipped a pair of long gloves over his growing hands. They were a little bigger then his fingers but he'd fill them one day. "The gloves will help, see conceal it" the king told his son, resting his hand over the now clothed pair. "Don't feel it" the boy recited. "Don't let it show" the king finished for him. He moved to hug his son. Hoping the power would stop growing. As the years went by the princess started singing a different song to her brother every morning. She'd knock on the door and began in a changing voice from her growth. "Do you wanna build a snow man. Or ride our bikes around the halls. I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the wall. Hang in there, Joan. It gets a little lonely all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by" she told. But her brother had long since stopped responding. He wanted to keep her far away from his torment. His curse. Constantly panicking about his power and what he had done, could do if he didn't control it so hard. "I'm scared" he cried to his father as if he could make it all go away. His room was covered in flakes, ice patches spread in areas he often stood. "Getting upset only makes it worse calm down" the king moved to hug his son but the boy backed away to the window. "No stay back please I don't wanna hurt you" he cried as he curled in on himself. The royals were at a lose of what to do. Their son just kept getting worse and nothing they did was helping him. Till one day the fear was his only soloist. The only thing certain in his created torment. Till the day a grown Ash stepped by her brothers door. But she didn't knock or sing to him. She walked away knowing it was pointless to try.

Then came the day the children's parents got ready to set off on a trading mission across seas. Gearing up for a safe trip, leaving their hire Sally in charge. It was something they had been planning for months and were finally ready to set off. They walked down the halls as the servants carried their bags. They stopped at Sally's door. Knocking on the wood and announcing themselves. Before the prince could get out of bed The princess rushed to her parents from down the hall. She squealed as he hugged them both "see you in two weeks." They hugged her close. "See you soon" the queen kissed her cheek. They all turned their head when the doorknob began to move. Ash gasped as the door opened presenting her brother in the frame. She blinked at the sight. Having forgotten what he looked like. His icy blue hair was long, tied up behind him in a braid. His shoulders were brooder then she remembered, Leading down to a thicker frame then she thought. He wasn't frail like her imagination lead her to believe from all his skipped meals. But what startled her was the heavy mask he wore over his face. "Good by Sally" The king spoke. Pulling the princess out of her haze. She looked over at her father then back at the man, "Do you have to go" he asked, his voice so much deeper then Ash remembered. She stepped towards him, catching his eye as he looked over at her. The piercing blue as bright as she remembered. Another thing that hadn't changed was how short he was compared to her. She smiled at him but he looked away. Their parents moved to hug him and he closed the door half way. Keeping them from touching him. They stepped back, collecting themselves. "You'll be fine" the king spoke as he backed away from the door. Sal closed it fully as a servant called to the king and queen. Ash went to fallow them. She stopped, looking back at the door where her brother had just stood. "S-Sally" she called out to him. Moving to his door to talk to him. "I like your hair, maybe one day we can play around with it. Tie it up in different styles...or not" she sighed. Getting no response as usual. Till a deep sigh stretched from the creeks in the door way. "Ash...you're really pretty...now go away I have important stuff to over see" she heard his feet step away from the door. She was over joyed by the complement. It was the first thing he had said to her in nine years. But now that her parents were gone and the prince over seeing everything from his room. She truly was alone in the castle halls.

No one could of predicted the horrible storm that the royal ship would go through on their voyage. Or that it would tear and sink along with everyone on board. The king and queen lost at sea and the kingdom handed to the first born. All the citizens attended the funeral for the fallen passengers. Lost friends and missing comrades. All but Sally who stayed locked in his room. Ash dragged her feet down the hall after returning from the ceremony. Her dark dress dangling over her boots. She sniffled as she held herself, stopping at his door. She looked at the cold wood and tapped it twice. Barely any strength in her arms from her sorrow. "Sally" she began, her voice broken and miserable. "Please I know you're in there" she began to sing. "People are asking where you've been. They say 'have courage' and I'm trying" she slid down the door as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other what are we gonna do" she sobbed and sniffled as she tried to raise her voice. "D-Do you wanna build a snow man" she asked knowing it was hopeless. Letting herself break down outside his door. Sal sat on the floor leaning against the door. His mask was taken off and tears ran down his mismatched face. The room was covered in ice as he held his hands close. The cold front mirroring the war inside him at having lost his parents. He bite his broken lip to hide back his sobs as hi sister cried outside his door.  
*

Three years passed as Sally ran the kingdom from his isolated room and Ash roamed the halls alone like she did her whole life. No longer trying to talk to him or include him in her life. Finally the day came of Sally's eighteenth year and the staff prepared for the coronation. It was a hot summer day as the gates were promised to finally opened and all were welcomed. Family and business associates walked the land as the guards over saw everyone in the kingdom. From the arrivals on boats to the villagers themselves, setting up the decorations and cleaning the streets. To the business men that lived just out of the village. A young scruffy man with long hair tied up in a messy bun loaded his sled. Sliding ice on the back of it rather cheerfully. His reindeer nudged him gently with it's snout and he chuckled. "What is it Chug" he asked as he turned around, clearly hiding something behind his back. "Give me a snack" he said in a much deep voice. Pouting out his lip a little as the animal batted his eyes. He raised a carrot high in the air, using his height to his advantage. "What's the magic word" he asked. The animal pouted "Please" the man said in a deep voice again. The reindeer jumped up and grabbed the carrot. "Ah share" the man warned and the creature bit into only half of the carrot. The man took the other half and ate it himself. Leaning on his pal as he looked out at all the commotion. Everyone was buzzing about excitedly. Even a man dressed in riches walked the stone ground. "Arendelle our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches, Ahem did I say that out loud" the fat man asked his two guards. Running his hand over his black slick hair. 

As the guests poured in to be greeted and sorted, Princess Ash laid in her bed asleep. She was in the middle of a dream she deemed wonderful. Her mind full of chocolate and dancing that she didn't want to be awoken. A knock at the door interrupted her fantasy. "Princess Ashley, princess Ashley" a woman called out. "Huh uh" the girl responded tiredly, smacking her lips together s she tried to wake up. "Oh sorry did I wake you" the voice asked. "Huh oh no I- *yawn* I've been up for hours" she lied as she started to drift back off. She snorted then startled awake again. "Who is it" she asked still trying to wake up. "Still me ma'am the grates will open soon, time to get ready" the voice informed her. "Uh ya of course...ready for what" She asked. Opening her eyes at the lite room. The sun coming in from her large window. "Your brothers coronation ma'am" she was told. "M-my brothers...coronation" Ash repeated trying to process the words. She suddenly gasped as she became fully awake. "It's coronation day" she cheered, looking across the room at her party dress. She jumped out of her bed. Rushing to the gown. She was quick to throw on the purple dress with floral prints and do up her hair. Brushing out her knots and pinning it elegantly to her head. She was so excited to roam the halls today because they would open the gates. She could finally go outside and roam the village. She could talk to people and have conversations it was all so exhilarating. She rushed out of her room once she was put together. She ran down the halls as the staff opened the windows. She gasped. "The window is open" she rushed all around the castle as the staff opened everything. "And so's that door I didn't know they did that anymore" she sang as she twirled into a large room. 

The staff carried rows of plates from one room to another "Who knew we owned 8,000 Salad plates. For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're gonna open up the gates. There'll be actual real live people. It'll be totally strange but wow. Am I so ready for the change. 'Cause in the first time in forever there'll be music, there'll be lights. For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night" she danced around the ball room as the staff set everything up. Singing out her glee at her ideas. "Don't know if I'm elated or gassy but I'm somewhere in that zone. 'Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone" she glided to the window to look out at the coming ships in the harbor. "I can't wait to meet everyone" she exclaimed then gasped. "What if I meet the one" she asked. The brunette dashed back into the throne room where the guests would mingle after the ceremony. "Tonight imagine me gown and all fetching draped against the wall. The picture of sophistication grace. Oh I suddenly see him standing there. A beautiful stranger tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in me face. But then we laugh and talk all evening which is totally bizarre Nothing the life I've lead so far" she ran from the room into the picture room. "For the first time in forever there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone and I know it's totally crazy to dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever at least I've got a chance" Ash sang her heart out in the halls. Thoroughly enjoying all her ideas. But Sal was dreading this day. The day the gates would open and everyone would be let inside. One little mess up could ruin everything.

He sang his own tune as he tried to take his gloves off to hold fake ceremonial items. His fingers shaking as he set them down. Moving to pick up the items and control his power long enough not to freeze them over. "Don't let them in don't let them see be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal don't feel put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know. But it's only for today" he threw away the items that were covered in ice front the small amount of time he held them. He put the gloves back on quickly "It's agony away, tell the guards to open up the gates" he opened his door and gave the command. Stepping out of his hermit hole to prepare for the day. As his deep voice echoed through the castle Ash stopped in front of the doors. She glanced up at the stairs and took a step towards them. Knowing her brother was now walking the halls. The guards obeyed and opened the gates. She turned around quickly as she saw them open. Seeing the bright outside for the first time. She rushed outside taking her first steps into the village. She skipped about. Jumping onto the lamp post and swinging around it as she sang about how it was the first time in forever. She skipped down the stone walk way as others came in. Wanting to explore all she could before the ceremony. She sang out as she rushed through the grounds taking in everything. All the decorations, the stands the people. She skipped and twirled around each new thing exciting her and catching her attention. Ash galloped down a set of stairs to look around at the water. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as she rushed forward to the blue horizon. Suddenly being knocked over and set flying into a single boat. She hit the end pretty hard, sending a bucket up over her head. The object began to side forward, threatening to fall into the water. She yelped at the contact. A hoof was set on the boats end, keeping it from falling into the water. She looked over to see a horse holding the object in place. "Hey" she called out angerly before she could see the driver. 

"I-I'm so sorry" the man on the horse said. She pulled the bucket up to glare at him, her anger settling when she looked at him. His neatly tucked blond hair shun in the son like gold straw. Elevating his deep red eyes. His nose was bumpy and long, sitting perfectly on his strong looking face. He was dressed in black with a kingdoms crest she didn't recognize on his left breast. If you tilted your head he kind a looked like a dog. "I-I'm so sorry are you hurt" the man asked timidly. Ash was awe struck by the handsome man who looked so earnest. She chuckled nervously "H-hey ah" she threw off the stuff that had landed on her and began to get up. "No-no I'm ok" she tried to pass off calmly. "Are you sure" the man asked, looking her over for any injuries. He jumped off his horse and walked over to her. Setting his boots on the brown wood and stepping to her. He offered his hand to her as she stammered. "Yeah I just wasn't looking where I was going" she chuckled trying to lighten her voice. "Ah but I'm great...actually" he was close to her now and it made her feel things she's never felt before. Her heart raced and her face heated up as he looked at her. He smiled sweetly at her "Oh thank goodness" he spoke then held out his hand again. Ash stared into the red eyes as she slowly took his gloved hand. Feeling like she was being pulled off her feet and into the sky. Losing a sense of grounding as he looked at her.

His expression changed as something dawned on him. "Oh ah I'm prince Kenneth of the southern isals" he introduced as he helped the woman to her feet. He lightly bowed to her as a greeting. Ash quickly bowed as well, introducing herself quickly. Having also forgotten her formalities. "Ah princess Ashley of Arendelle" she stammered out. "P-princess" the man asked suddenly startled. He suddenly fell to his knees and bowed his head low "My lady" he spoke with respect. The action startled the brunette the mans horse also bowed. As he removed his hove the boat tipped and both royals fell back. Ash fell to the end of the boat as it dipped and Kenneth fell on top of her, Holding himself up by the side of the boat and grabbing her lower back to safe her from hurting herself. The woman let out a sigh of relief at not falling. She turned her attention to the man and blushed at the scenario "Ah h-hi again" she giggled nervously. The horse stomped on the boat, forcing it back on the ground. This time Kenneth fell back fully and Ash fell on top of him rather hard. "Oh boy th-this is awkward" she began to speak as she pushed herself up. She crawl off him as he slowly sat up. "Not you're awkward, but just because I'm awkward, you're gorgeous. Wait what" she rambled. Kenneth smiled at her for a moment. He took her hand in his and started guiding her up as he stood up. She was captivated by him, his unusual eyes, his soft looking hair, his husky yet sweet voice as he spoke. "I-I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse and every moment after" he apologized. Stammering awkwardly the way she did. "Oh No,no,no It's ok I-It's fine A-at least it wasn't my brother oof if you had hit him with your horse th-then there'd be some issues ah b-but lucky you it's just me so" she rambled again as she walked passed him and onto the ground. He chuckled at her as a smile formed on his face. So warm and sweet "Lucky me" he told her, making her blush. She still held his hand as she looked into his ruby red eyes. Getting lost in the color and how soft he looked. He really was handsome. Bells started going off and she sighed dreamily. Thinking they were in her head. When she realized they weren't her smile fell. The noise pulled her out of her thoughts and she suddenly turned to look at the castle in the distance "Th-the bells, the coronation" she remembered out loud. "I-I oofI have to go" she stumbled back into a metal pole as she went to walk away. "I-I better go, I have to go I um gotta go" she stammered as she walked back words up the slop. "Ah bye" she waved then began running up the slop to get to the castle. Kenneth waved back even if she couldn't see it. 

The whole town gathered in the church where the prince would be crowned. Everyone was seated and the guards were lined all around as everything was placed. All eyes on the prince who stood in the center of the platform. Ready for the moment to be over. The priest requested he take off the mask for the ceremony. Showing his citizens he had nothing to hide from them. Sally reluctantly obliged. Taking the plastic off to present his scars and bumpy features. The room gasped but he held his head high. Pretending it wasn't happening. The priest read off from a scroll also ignoring the situation. The prince did his best to keep his composer as a servant held his mask on a pillow beside him. knowing everyone would be looking at him for his deformity. Not because of his coronation. All he wanted to do was be back in his room. Hiding away from everyone and closing the gates to keep everyone out. But he had to stand her. His scars and miss matched skin tones were open to the world. He hated it but it was only for a moment, just this one instant. Then a night of greetings and questions then he'd be able to lock himself away again. But the worst was seeing his sister from the corner of his good eye. She was staring at him so fearfully as the priest went on. The gloves helped to contain his power but he could feel his finger tips run cold as fear settled in. He turned away from the crowed so he could look at the priest as he set the scroll of history down. He grabbed a small crown with comb legs on the bottom. Sal watched as the man gulped at the sight of him but proceeded to put the crown on his head.

The prince stood tall as the crown now rested on his head. The church man then grabbed a pillow that held an orb and a staff. The now king went to reach for the items. "Ahem your majesty apologize but the gloves" the man whispered. Clearly needing the smaller to take them off. Sal took in a deep breath, "You got this" his sister whispered. He glanced over at her and she smiled wide but a little forced. She didn't look away and that's what made him decide to take off the gloves. He removed them and set them on the pillow. Then grabbed the two items firmly in his hands. He took in a deep breath and turned to the crowed, trying his best not to pay attention to their stares. The room stood up as the priest began to chant in the old tongue. But Sal wasn't paying attention he noticed the metal he was touching get colder. He looked down and saw sparkles of blue begin to form from his fingers. He held on to the items as long as he could but fear over took him and the frost began to spread. As the man read the last sentence the new king set the items back down and quickly grabbed his gloves. "King Salvestor of Arendelle" the man bellowed as the smaller threw on his gloves. The room chanted and a guard walked up to him to hand him his mask back. The room clapped as he placed it back on and they chanted that he was now king. 

After the ceremony and dinner with guests of the town was invited to the chosen room for music, dancing, and greetings to the new king. Sal stood on the little plat form in front of the royal chairs as he was instructed to do. The dancing stopped as he walked along the stand and a servant introduced him. "King Salvestor of Arendelle" he announced. Sal kept himself straight and composed as he turned to the crowed. Keeping his hands at his center. "Princess Ashley of Arendelle" the man announced. The tall princess rushed into the room and stood just below the plat form. She waved at the guests awkwardly. The servant walked down to her and grabbed her shoulders. He guided her to stand on the plat form beside her brother. "O-oh here are you sure. Cause I don't think um I'm suppose to" she asked the man but he ignored her as he took his place off to the side. The room clapped as a greeting to the two royals. Ash swayed a little, nervous and antsy. It had been years since she had been around her brother and she wasn't sure if she was allowed to be next to him. Not to mention the thousands of questions running through her head. How was she suppose to even talk to him. "Hi" a soft but very deep voice spoke to her. She was startled by the sound. She looked over at her brother who was staring at her through the mask on his face. It was a little creepy but she knew why he wore. "A-who me hi" she asked and he nodded at her. "Oh um hi" she responded. "You look beautiful" he told her gesturing slightly to her skirt. The complement baffled her. "M-me look beautiful, y-you look gorgeous I-I mean elegant co-composed" she cleared her throat as she looked away. Blushing at her own awkward behavior.

"Thank you but I don't look the way I once did" he told her softly with a sorrow undertone. He reached a hand up to his mask, setting his fingers on the cheek breifly. He set his hand back down to his center. "O-oh y-ya but you still look beautiful um beautiful-er then me er not that you look fuller all though you have grown since like ah but not like I mean you look very um what elegant ya and beautiful" she rambled. The jumble of words made the new king giggle. "Thank you" he sounded much more cheerful. The sound eased Ash's nervous a little. Feeling like she could actually have a relationship with her brother again. "S-so this is what a party looks like" he began and it hit the princess that she wasn't the only one that grew up alone and isolated. Sally shared her sorrow and excitement. "I-It's warmer then I thought" she quickly told, trying to keep the conversation going. "What is that amazing smell" he asked as he sniffed the room. Ash also took a deep inhale of the room. They both looked at each other with a dreamy sigh "Chocolate" they said together. Both siblings giggled. It was amazing hearing her brother laugh. Like he was still the timid little boy that loved to play in the snow. She opened her mouth to say something finally feeling courageous enough to start her own topic. But a servant interrupted them. "Your majesty the duke of weaseltown" he presented an average height man in red dressing. "Weselton" the man corrected rather angerly. "As your closest partner in trade it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as king" the fat man twirled on the spot and gave a gather small Russian dance as a demonstration of his talent. 

"Thank you only I don't dance" the king informed. The man looked angry at this news "But my sister does" Sal lied. Ash nodded in agreement then quickly looked at her brother as the words processed in her head. "Wait what" she asked him. But the large man was quick to grab her hand and pull her off the plat form. "Lucky you, if you swoon let me know I'll catch you" the man informed. "No wait I don't. Sally" she looked back at her sibling as she was carried away. He shrank in his stands and waved at her, clearly feeling guilty for pushing the man off on her. She couldn't be to annoyed by it since it was kind a funny. But the man despite his body, moved around her so fast while she tried to dance with him. "Like an agile pony" he nyhed at his own comment then stepped on her foot by accident. "Ow" she informed as she backed away but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. "Speaking of so great to have the gates open. Do you know why they shut them in the first place. Hmm do you know the reason" he got up in her face for answers. "Ah no" she told feeling thoroughly uncomfortable. "No alright" he dipped her down suddenly and she almost lost her footing. "Hang on they don't call me the little dipper for nothing" as he spoke Ash noticed her brother staring at them. The bluenette placed a hand on the masks lips and shook his shoulders as he laughed silently. She smiled at him a little annoyed but amused. Suddenly she was pulled up and spined around. She was being pushed and pulled by the man, barely able to keep her footing as he galloped around her. It was the worst but most hilarious experience of her life. 

Once the song ended she hurried back to the plat form and away from the energetic man. Her feet were killing her from how much he stepped on them. She walked up to stand beside her brother, panting from the dance. He giggled at her "Well he was sprightly" Sal stated. "Ya especially for a man in heels ow" Ash grabbed one of her feet to move her shoe around. "Are you ok" Sally asked sounding so pleased and light hearted. She couldn't be mad at that he was actually having fun. "Ya never been better" she giggled. She set her foot back down on the ground and bounced on her toes as she looked over the room. "This is so nice" she turned to her brother, stepping closer to him finally feeling like the gap between them was gone. He didn't flinch from her or try to step away. If anything he leaned towards her. "I-I wish it could be like this all the time" she confessed to him like a plead. "Me to" Sal responded, his blue eyes glistening as they watered. Like he was choking up and was about to cry. But he didn't sound like it. The princess watched as the glee fell from his eyes and a sad realization fallowed. She didn't understand why his expression changed. He turned away from her as he began to speak again "But it can't" he informed. Her smile fell "B-but why not I-" she began to protest as calmly as she could. "It just can't" he told her like the conversation was over. A trait their father use to have when he was king. Ending a conversation even if the other party still wanted to discus. Ash stepped away from him, the invisible gap becoming visible to her again. "E-excuse me for a minute" she told with a shaky breath. She walked away from him, giving him the space he always wanted from her. As she walked away she could feel the tears start to well up. Thinking about having this room empty again, devoid of other people and noise. With nothing but herself for company. She was suddenly knocked over, she stumbled back and began to fall. But she was caught before she hit the ground. 

Her green eyes met red rubys as she looked up. "K-Kenneth" she spoke out surprised but joyful. "Glad I caught you" he spoke to her sounding so sweet and husky it made her blush. The prince pulled her up and rested his hand on the small of her back as he took her hand in his. They smiled at each other. They both step to the left and began to dance together. Letting the music over take them as they moved together. He was gentle and graceful as he lead her around. Just the thing she needed for how she was feeling. The two spent majority of the night together talking and dancing. When Ash got bored of that she began taking him around the castle to places he wasn't allowed but she wanted to show him all her favorite spots. He smiled as she took him around, hiding from the guards and telling him stories of what she did in these rooms. They talked about her past and how she had a strip of white in her hair, dreaming she was kissed by a troll. During their walk about she learned the prince had twelve older brothers and they were all mean. Some even pretended he didn't exist, she knew how that felt. "It's just what brothers do" the man told her nonchalantly. "Ya I guess so I mean that's what Sally did or Sal er Salvestor uh we use to be really close then one day he just shut me out and I didn't know why. I didn't even know he had those scares on his face till today. Like he just didn't want me around anymore" she rambled her thoughts. 

Kenneth took her hand in his "I would never shut you out" he promised. That made her smile "O-ok can I just say something crazy" she asked suddenly feeling her dreams coming true. "I love crazy" the prince informed lightly. "All my life has been a series of doors in my face and suddenly I bump into you" she began to sing before she could think about it. The mans smile grew and he stood up. "I was thinking the same thing because like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place and maybe its the party talking or the chocolate fondue" he sang to her a little off key but she loved it. Ash stood up and got real close to him. "But with you I see your face" she sang and giggled at him. "But with you I found my place" he sang with her. "And It's nothing like I've ever known before, Love is an open door, Love is and open door, love is and open door, with you, with you with you, love is an open door." The two danced around the castle as they sang together. Ash falling even more in love with the prince as he uttered each word, finding her harmony and matching it. "I mean it's crazy" the prince sang as he spun the princess around. "What" she asked. "We finish each others-" he left the sentence open and she jumped at the chance to fill it. "Sandwiches" she exclaimed. "That's what I was gonna say" he chuckled as he danced around her, twirling with her. "I never met someone who thinks so much like me" she turned to him and they locked pinkies. "Jinx, jinx again" they sang together. "Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation. You and I were just meant to be. Say goodbye, say goodbye to the pain of the past. We don't need to feel it anymore love is an open door. Love is an open...door" they spun around as they danced in the garden. Expressing their joy at finding each other. Till the man stopped her and held her in place. "Can I say something crazy" the prince asked. She almost jumped with glee at the request. "Will you marry me" he asked her as he went down on one knee. She clapped her hands as excitement over took her. "Can I say something crazier, yes" there was no question in her mind, Kenneth was the man she wanted to marry.


	2. eternal winter

The princess was over joyed. Her biggest dream had come true. She had met the love of her life during the one night she was able to mingle with other people. Ash was so excited about her knew life. She was gonna marry Kenneth and live in the castle with someone by her side. She wouldn't be alone anymore. The two made there way into the ball room. Both Giggling and bouncing about as they walked through the crowd. Looking for her older brother, the king. To ask for him to bless their wedding. She spotted him on the floor, politely greeting another trades partner. He stood tall and collected, unaware of what his sister had been up to. The woman grabbed her fiancés hand and pulled him through the crowed. "There he is, Sally, er Sal oh no I mean Ah" she called out to him. The king turned to her slowly, composed and proper like he wasn't a whirl wind of emotions. "Sally is fine, been sometime since I've been called that" he admitted. "O-oh sure uh Sally m-my I present Kenneth of the southern Isles" she introduced the man beside her. "Your majesty" the man bowed slightly to the king. He gave a gentle nod in return. 

"We would like-" they both started to say then laughed at one another. The princess held his hand up a little. Bringing her brothers attention to their intertwined fingers. Holding each other harshly. He squinted his eyes in confusion at the display. "Ah your blessing" Kenneth continued as Ash gave a delighted giggle. He looked up at them, blinking at the request. "Um our marriage" the both chuckled as they held one to each other. Sal was quiet as he took in the information. "M-marriage" he asked as if to conform what he was hearing. "Yes" his sister squealed, biting her lip in her excitement. "A-I'm sorry I'm confused" the king admitted. Bringing his hand up to the top of his mask as if to touch his forehead. "Well we haven't worked out all the details ourselves, we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast and Ice cream and then wait would we live here" Ash rambled on. To got up in her fantasies to notice her brothers distress. She turned to the prince to discuss their future. 

"Here" Sal asked feeling lost and bombarded. He set his hands up a little defensively. Startled by what was happening. "Absolutely" Kenneth agreed not helping the situation. "Ash" the king called out but his sister was still going on about the wedding. Not really thinking things through as she spoke. "Oh we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us" she bounced in her stands. "What no, no,no" Sal tried to stop her. His breathing hitched and he tried to control it. Feeling himself become colder in his panic. "Of course we have the room" the princess looked at her smaller brother with so much excitement. "Wait slow down" he demanded in a very undemanding voice. But he caught their attention none the less. "No ones brothers are staying here. No one is getting married" he ordered but his voice was to soft to be demanding. Giving away his inability to demand. The girl shook her head at the words. She scrunched up her face in confusion. "Wait what" she asked, her smile falling as she took a step towards her king. Leaving the mans side but still holding his hand. The king cleared his throat, returning to his straight stands. He stared out at the star struck woman almost emotionlessly. "May I talk to you please, alone" the man glanced over the foreigner suspiciously. Hoping to get his sibling away from the blond stranger. "No" she frowned her brows. Stepping back to hold the man close to her side. She brought her other hand over to hold his arm. Showing they were inseparable. "Whatever you have to say you can say to the both of us" She raised her chin up, standing her ground on the matter. She watched the other take in a deep breath. His shoulders rising with his breath. Like he was trying to stand taller then her. "Fine, You can't marry a man you just met" he informed like an order. His voice steady, leaving no room for arguing. His sister however stomped her foot like a child. "You can if it's true love" her voice came out hurt and more demanding then his. The sound echoing louder then his deep volume. The king blinked at her, exorcising patients at her child like behavior at being told no. "Ash what do you know about true love" he presented more then asked. Hoping she'd think about it more clearly. "M-more then you all you know is how to shut people out" she retorted. For a brief moment she saw the hurt in is eyes. The Icey blue irises becoming more visible as he opened his eyes in shock. But she ignored it, biting back on her want to apologize. Cause he was hurting her to by taking away the one thing she's wanted more then anything. "Y-You asked for my blessing but my answer is no, now if you'll excuse me" the king turned away from the couple and began to walk away. 

"You're majesty if I may" Kenneth spoke up to persuade. But Sal wasn't having it. He looked back over his shoulder. Glaring at the man who as he spoke. "No you may not a-and I think you should go" he informed as calmly as he could. He walked to a guard near by "the party is over, close the gates" he ordered. "Yes your majesty" the staff responded. Beginning to move about to end the party. Sal let out a strained sigh. Finally ending the social gathering. But his sister was devastated at the order. She looked about at the staff that moved through the room. Packing things up and moving things out. She gripped the princes hand in fear, feeling her chance at a happy life slipping away. With the promise of her familiar lonely days hanging over her head. It made her fear full of the lonely days she'd have to spend in the castle cause her brother refused to leave his room. She let go of the mans hand and rushed to the king to plead with him. "Sally no" her voice cracked as she grabbed his arm. But he was wearing silk gloves and when he pulled away it slipped right off. Exposing his cold fingers to the warm air. He turned around to her, crouching just a little in his stands. Fear shaking his eyes. She didn't know why he suddenly changed at the lose of the cloth. But she held it close to herself hoping she could bargain her freedom for his beloved glove. "G-give me my glove" he reached for it desperately but the woman stepped away. "Sally please, please I can't live like this anymore" the princess begged. The words hurt, Knowing she was a by product of his imprisonment. "Then leave" he told her trying to hold back his despair. He watched as she began to tear up at his words. Her lip shaking as he pushed her away with his words. He swallowed his emotions. Standing back up straight. He hid his hand behind himself instead of reaching for his glove again. He turned away from the loud woman who had drawn an audience to their little dispute. He began walking to the door, wanting the night to be over.

She sheared the ground for an answer. Moving her gaze over the tile then looking up at the king. "W-What did I ever do to you" she yelled getting more peoples attention. With the music stopped her voice was the only thing that filled the room. Expressing how upset she was while her brother stood composed. Cold to her emotions. "Enough Ash" he raised his voice, sounding a little angered now. But she wasn't having it. She wanted answers, she wanted freedom, she wanted her best friend back. "No why, why do you shut me out, the world out what are you so afraid of" she yelled. Not noticing the deep breaths he was taking as he headed for the door. He couldn't take her yelling or blame. It was to much guilt for him in a room full of people. He was afraid and angry. He turned around just to silence her he didn't mean to lose control. "Enough Ash" he bellowed and a wave of ice shot from his hand as he moved. A form of ice formed on the ground by his feet for all to see. He gasped at the sight, beginning to shake at what he had done. It was his worst fear. His secret was out, the room knew what he was and what he could do. That he was dangerous, a monster among them. He grabbed his hand with his gloved one, feeling he frost on his finger tips. 

The room stared at him open mouthed in fright at what they had witnessed. Backing away from the scene to distance themselves from the unknown. "Sorcery" the dukes voice rang out from the crowed. "I knew there was something dubious going on here." The large man admitted. The king looked around at all the horror struck faces, his breathing rising with his panic. He landed his sights on his sister who still held his glove in a tight grasp. It was pointless know, everyone had saw and soon the whole town would know what he was. "Sally" she whispered as if it was the only thing she could say. The cornered man reached behind himself to find the door knob. Once he grasped it he flew out of the opening and out of the ball room. He ran from all of them. As the princess watched him leave her past started to make sense. The distance, the secrecy, the gloves. The closed gates. But she couldn't dwell on that, she shook her head from her thoughts. Looking up as the guests started to rally. A group of them charging out the door her brother left from. Running after him. "Wait" she called out to stop them. But they ignored her.

Sal rushed out the halls, leading to the front. Once he was outside he was met by the villagers celebration. The crowded square full of stands, people, decorations they all put together just for him. He searched around the place as the people gathered around him. Looking for an escape of any kind. But there was none, all he saw was citizens everywhere. "There he is", "king Salvestor" they cheered and clapped. It was to much noise, to many people with no clear path to get away. The walls were closing in, people inside were shouting for him while people outside cheered. He needed to get away. He rushed down the steps, hoping the citizens would move. But they didn't they crowded him instead. Greeting and cheering he couldn't get away there was to many of them. He backed up feeling surrounded and unsafe. He hit the water fountain and placed his bare hand on the edge by accident. Ice spread from his hand and surrounded the stone edge. Freezing the water over and creating sharp edges where the water fell from the top of the fountain. The villagers gasped at the sight and stepped back from the scene. Staring up in horror at what their new king had done. "There he is stop him" the duke shouted as he rushed out of the castle with his two guards. "Please just stay away from me, stay away" Sal pleaded. He moved his hand and a blast of ice shot from him and froze over the stairs. The duke and his guards fell to the ground.

"M-monster, monster" the man shouted at the boy. The crowed screamed and gasped at the sight. While the duke was being picked up by his two guards. The king looked down at his bare hand, fearful of what he just did. He covered it then looked around at the citizens, his citizens. They all coward in fear of him and his power. Children screamed and parents stepped in front of them to protect them. He was a monster and all he could ever do was hurt people like he did to his sister, like he did to himself. He crouched in fear, shrinking in his stands at what he had done. How he was hurting people again. His sights landed on a blue opening between bodies. Leading away from the area. He rushed towards it and the villagers moved out of his way. Not wanting to be close to the frightened man. "Sally" he heard his sister call but he just kept running. Snow flakes started to form in the sky as he ran down to the beach and away from the city. "Sally" he heard his sister call again. He couldn't face them not after they all found out just how horrid he really is. But there was no where to run. Just sand and water behind him. He could hear foot steps now and the feeling of his pending doom drawing near. He stepped in the water and it started to freeze over under his heeled boot. The ice spread creating a firm plat form under him. He looked down at what he was doing. Watching the ice spread out in front of him. He glanced back up at the village that rested on the hill. Taking in the sight of his prison. Turning his sights back to his feet as he stood on the frozen water. "Wait please" Ash called out as she ran down the stone steps leading to the beach. He took a conscious step forward on the. The thin ice hardened under his touch, creating a thick path for him. Sal bit his lip and began to run on the water, ice forming under his toes and freezing over the water. Spreading out from the path he was creating to freeze over the rest of the water.

"Sally stop" The princess shouted as she spotted him. She ran to chase after her brother but slipped on the ice he had created. "Ashley" her fiancé called out worriedly, having fallowed her the whole time. Kenneth held her shoulders and helped her off the ice. She looked out at the water as it froze over. Spreading out and trapping all the ships in the harbor. She looked out at the ice. Seeing her brother was long gone. Unseen by the flurries that began to spiral in the kingdom. The couple had no choice but to head back to the castle and inform the guests and reassure the citizens. The summer air was gone, now replaced by an icy chill. Snow began to fall from the heavens as the winds turned violent. Limiting visions of the distance. The citizens were alarmed and confused by the sudden change in weather. Huddling together and keeping close. their celebrations ended with the chaos of the night and the unseen winter heading their way. Ash and Kenneth walked up to the castle where the guests were awaiting either outside or inside. Watched by the guards that staid put to protect the castle. "Are you alright" Kenneth asked his beloved. "No" she responded in a shaky voice as goosebumps formed on her arms from the cold air. "Did you know" he asked her as he avoided the people. "No" she sighed distantly. Looking up at the town. At the ice where her brother had freaked out and lost control.

"Look it's snowing. It's snowing" the duke spoke fearfully as he coward in his stands. "The king has cursed this land, He must be stopped" he shouted at the citizens. Ash stopped in front of him, her anger warming her up from he cold front. "Wait no" she shouted louder, catching any who was listening to the large man. She stood tall like she knew a leader should. "You" he hide behind his guards like the coward he was. "Is there sorcery in you to, are you a monster to" he asked quickly. "No I-I'm completely ordinary" she answered loudly. Her fiancé stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder "Thats right she is" he told confidently. She looked over at him a little annoyed. "Ah in the best way" he told her as sweetly as he could given the situation. She chose to ignore it and continued her conversation with the duke. "M-My brothers not a monster" she tried to inform. "He nearly killed me" the wild man shouted. "You slipped on ice" Kenneth rolled his eyes at the outlandish behavior. The princess really appreciated him taking her side in all this and backing her up even if he didn't know Sal. "His ice" the man retorted. "It was an accident" Ash butted in. "He was scared he didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault I pushed him. So...I'm the one that needs to go after him" she decided openly. "Bring me my horse" she demanded as she walked away from the men. "What Ashley wait" her fiancé rushed over to her. "No it's to dangerous" he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder so she'd turn to him. "Oh Sally's not dangerous, I'll bring him back and set this right" the brunette pushed his hand off her and walked to her horse. "I'm coming with you" he tried to fallow her. "No I need you here to take care of Arendelle" her servant placed a winter robe on her shoulder as the prince agreed to her order. She quickly hopped on to her horse with little help from her servant. Once on the horse she looked out at the crowed of scared people. Angry and hurt individuals. She bellowed out calmly to them "I leave prince Kenneth in charge" she informed the royal guards and guests. "Ashley are you sure you can trust him I don't want you getting hurt" the love of her life asked. "He's my brother. He would never hurt me" so told, sounding so sure of that fact. She tapped her horse and the creature was off. Running out of the city and into the snowy forest. Leaving her home to find the king

The snow only got deeper and heavier the closer to the mountains you got. The blizzard created from the mans fright coated the land in snow and ice. Covering the mountains at the end of the water. It was a long run to the top. But Sal made his way up regardless. Distancing himself from everything. He stomped his boots into the deep snow. Finding his breathing had settled. His heart no longer pounding painfully in his chest. He turned to look out at the foggy night. Seeing nothing but his winter wonderland. No village, no ships, no castle. He was alone. In the middle of nowhere, with nothing but his snow for company. He took in a deep breath at the sight, letting out a strong voice that sang out his whows. "The snow blows white on the mountain tonight not a foot print to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the king. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried. Don't let them in don't let them see be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal don't feel don't let them know, Well know they know" he sang to the open space as he uttered the words he was raised on. Reciting his mantra he was forced to for years. He ripped off his other glove and threw it in the air to be caught by the wind. He smiled at the sight. Seeing how the space was untouched, isolated from everything he feared. Finally he was letting go, taking charge of what was his and finally feeling his power. He allowed the ice to form from his hands in little sparks, feeling the power coarse through him rather then barring it deep inside. "Let it go, let it go can't hold it back any more" he used his power to create the very thing his sister always asked of him and he always wanted to. He built a snow man small and pudgy with long hair and a dress like body. "Let it go, let it go turn away and slam the door, I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway" He bellowed as he sent sparks of ice and flurries all around the area. He un clasped his mask and threw it away no longer hiding his face from the world in front of him. 

"It's funny how some distance can make everything seem small and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all" he ran to a gap between the mountains liege. He looked at his hands and smiled for the first time in years. "It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. No right no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free let it go, let it go" he sent out a wave of ice and snow, creating rough stairs to bridge the gap. He stepped on the first step and it smoothed out under his touch. He smiled at the sight of the clear ice. He placed his hands on the railing and ran up the rough patch. Smoothing out the object with each move. He laughed as he ran up to the open space in front of him. "I am one with the wind and sky. let it go let it go you'll never see me cry, Here I stand and here I'll stay let the storm rage on." He stomped on the ground and a giant snow flake shape took form under his feet. It solidified in ice and created a large bottom on top of the snowy mountain. He looked the platform over and raised it. As he viewed it the ice he controlled started to form it. Pillars rose from underneath and lifted the platform up then spread out to create walls. In his mind he saw a great castle much smaller then the one he grew up in but big enough for him. With two floors baring massive rooms to create whatever he wanted in them. "My power flurries through the air into the ground, My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought of crystallization like an icy blast I'm never going back the past is in the past" He tore off his crown and threw it on the ground as his power decorated the walls and ceiling to his imagination. He tore out his pins and ties that kept his hair up, letting it all fall out and running his fingers through it. "Let it go let it go and I'll rise like the break of dawn let it go let it go that perfect boy is gone" he shouted as he changed his outfit from his drape white king wear. To a puffy blue gown much like the one his mother use to wear when she would go to balls. The sleeves were short but flowey and had designs of swirls all over just how he imagined. His shoes were removed and he now stood in blue slippers. "Here I stand in the light of day let the storm rage on the cold never bothered me anyway" he closed the doors leading outside and set himself up in his new castle where he could be alone without fear. 

Ash had traveled all night looking for her brother, calling his name in the icy air as her horse treed-ed up the snowy slops. "Sally, Sally it's me Ash the sister that didn't mean to make you freeze over the summer, I'm sorry it's all my fault" she yelled out at each new scene hoping to find him. "C-course none of it would happen if he just told me his secret, or what happened to his face. I know I shouldn't ask that but like did he do that. Was it an accident is that why he didn't want to be around me augh I wish he'd talk to me" she rambled to her horse. Groaning and sighing at the situation. A pile of snow fell off a tree branch and startled her horse as it landed. The creature jumped back and sent the princess flying into the snow. The horse ran off yelling in fear as Ash tried to collect herself. She stood up from the pile, dusting off the snow the best she could. But it melted into her fabric. She huffed at the sight. Now she was frozen, covered in snow and horseless. So she'd have to walk the rest of the way until she either froze to death in the summer or found her brother. She began walking. Keeping herself moving so she didn't freeze. She spent the day hiking up the hills, falling into the snow and freezing her self. "S-snow had to be snow" she mumbled to herself. She stopped on the hill as she noticed smoke in the distance, sweet warmth she thought. That was her destination whatever hut was making that smoke. She took a step forward not watching where she was going and slipped. She slid down the hill and right into a small stream. Which was the worst thing in this kind of weather. She groaned at the predicament. Her dress practically froze as she got up and started walking towards the smoke. 

By the time she got up there her dress was solid making it hard to walk or get up the wooden steps of the hut. She hit the sign by the steps that was covered in snow. The flakes fell off presenting the name of the place. "Oh" she spoke out, moving more snow off the sign. "A sauna" she read off the wood. She moved to go up the stairs. Wobbling up the two steps as she worked her frozen skirt onto the porch. She opened the door, ringing out the bell attached. Once she stepped inside she noticed the store man. He was a skinny fellow with red hair and a very colorful sweater. "Hello, big summer blow out" he announced. It was odd, but technically it was summer still. He gave a nervous smile as he pitched "Half off on swim where, clogs and my own sun block" he offered. "Oh great um but for know how about some winter boots oh and dresses" she asked. The mans smile fell a little. "That would be in our winter section" he pointed to a small corner in the room where barely any winter stuff sat. She waddled over anyway. Looking over the selection that had just what she needed. A pair of winter boots in her size and a dress to keep her warm on her travel. "Um I was just wonder has another young royal passed by here, say I don't know the king, you know with blue hair and a mask on his face" she asked as she took the items over to the counter. "Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you" he informed her as nicely as he could. As he said that the door opened and a man walked into the store. He was covered head to toe in heavy clothes that were coated in snow. "You and this man" the clerk pointed out. The man walked over, breathing rather heavily. He stopped in front of the brunette and she tried to keep her calm. Act like he wasn't intimidating as he glared down at her. His deep brown eyes the only thing visible from his clothes. "Carrots" he told but it was muffled. 

"Huh" she asked but regretted it as he leaned closer. She tried not to look at him and continued ignoring his presence. "Behind you" he spoke louder. The princess looked at the shelving behind. Among other things she saw a batch of carrots tied together. "Oh" she said finally getting it. She stepped out of his way and he grabbed the objects with his mitts. Tossing them on the counter. "A real howler in July yes, where could it be coming from" the clerk tried to strike up conversation. The two watched as the man walked over to the winter section and grabbed the last two items. A pick axe and rope. "The north mountain" the man told. He set the items down with the carrots. "That will be forty" the clerk said. "Forty no ten" the man sounded baffled and angry. "Oh dear thats no good. See this is from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem" the red head started talking business with the snow man. "You want to talk about a supply and demand problem I sell ice for a living" the tall man pointed to his sled full of ice. Ash whistled at the sight "That's a rough business to be in right now. I mean that is really uh...that's unfortunate" she trailed off awkwardly. "Still forty" the clerk informed. "But I will throw in a free trip to Oakens sauna" the red head pointed to the door in the back with a fogged up window. "Hello family" he called out and a man stepped into view along with a small girl clearly their daughter. "Hello" they called out as they waved at him. But the ice seller wasn't impressed by the deal. "Look ten is all I got help me out" he tried to bargain. "Ok ten will get you this and no more" the man moved the items around and placed a carrot in front of him. "O-okay just tell me one thing" Ash interrupted the conversation again. "What was happening on the north mountain did it seem magical" she asked. The man sighed in irritation. He reached up and removed his face mask showing his red cheeks from the cold. His beauty mark popping from the deep colors on his skin. He glared at her out of general annoyance. "Yes, now back off while I deal with this crook" the man warned. "What did you call me" the clerk stood up and grabbed a stick from under the counter. Some how the smaller man was able to toss the ice seller out into the snowy night. As the clerk shut the door the man started getting up from the snow pile. His partner pranced over to him gleefully. Stopping be his side as he stomped his hooves in the ground. "No Chug I didn't get the carrots" he spoke bitterly. The reindeer sank in his stands, sad that he wasn't getting fed. "But I did find us a place to sleep" the man grinned as his partner looked over at a snow covered shed. "And it's free" he chuckled.

The store clerk stepped back behind the desk as he apologized to the princess. "I'm sorry for this violence so just the outfit and the boots" the red head asked. She looked over at the stuff the snow covered man was gonna buy. She bit her lip as she thought about her options. She needed someone to take her up to the mountain. She was sure her brother was up there causing all this and this was just the bargaining chip she needed. The ice seller and his partner sat comfortably in the snow covered shed. He had lit a fire so the place was decently warm for them. He set up a little bed on a pile of straw and began playing on his small string instrument. He hummed a tune till the chords matched his voice. "Reindeers are better than people, Chug don't you think that's true" he began to sing in a soft voice. The creature looked at him and he began to sing again this time in a raspy voice "Yeah people will beat you everyone of them is bad, except you" he spoke as the creature nodded his head like he was the one speaking. "Awe thanks buddy, but people smell better then reindeers, Chug don' you think I'm right." He again switched to a raspy voice as his partner nodded along like he was speaking. "That's once again true for all except you'. You got me lets call it a night. 'Good night'. Don't let the frost bite, bite" he finished his one man duet and set the instrument down. Both boys curled up to go to sleep. The door suddenly opened and they both jumped up ready for a fight. But it was just the woman from the store stepping in. "Nice duet" she greeted. "Oh it's just you" the man sighed in relief as he sat up. "what do you want" he asked. "I-I want you to take me up the north mountain" the princess tried to sound stern in her request. But he didn't care for her demands. The man yawned then laid back on the straw "I don't take people places." Ash rolled her eyes at him. She grabbed the sack full of his items from the store. "Let me rephrase that" she threw the bag at him as a point. He sat up as the thing winded. The pick axe having his his stomach hard. He grabbed the items as eh looked over at her "T-Take me up the north mountain please" she begged him. Chug was quick to sniff the bag but the man pushed him away so he could look inside himself. 

He opened it up and pulled out the pick axe and the rope. They both looked at her confused. "Look I know how to stop this winter" she told them sounding more confident. The man put the items back in the bag and set it down on the ground. He groaned and laid back in the straw. "We leave at dawn and you forgot the carrots for Chug" he told her. He was suddenly hit in the face by the hard vegetable. "Oops sorry, sorry I-Ahem w-we leave now r-right now" The princess demanded as best she could. She tried to walk confidently out of the shed. Leaning against the wall once she was out of sight. She let out a breaths she was holding and trying to calm herself down. Inside the man snarled at the request, he took a bite from one of the carrots then held it out for his partner. Once they ate the man prepared his sled. Tossing the stuff she bought in the seat. He hooked up his partner in the harness to pull the sled. Once everyone was settled and secured he told the creature to move. Holding on to the straps to guide Chug left or right. The reindeer pulled the sled and ran as fast as he could while the ice seller told him where to go. They were moving pretty fast over the patchy snow. Making the sled bump a bit. He smirked at the way the woman held on to the seat. "Hang on. me and Chug like to go fast" he informed his passenger. Ash smiled back at him. Getting accustomed to the speed. She placed her feet on the wood in front of her and sat back "I like fast" she almost giggled. "Woaw, woaw, woaw, waow" the man began as he pushed her feet off the wood. "Get your feet down this is fresh lacquer, seriously were you raised in a barn" he asked then spat on the wood to wash it off. Since they were going so fast some of the spit landed on the woman's face and she wondered the same thing about him. She wiped her face "No I was raised in a castle." The man didn't seem to hear her as he marveled over his cleaning work.

"So uh tell me what made the king go all ice crazy" he asked her. "Oh well" she began. Looking away at the passing trees. She rubbed her arm nervously. "I-It's my fault I got engaged but then he freaked out because I'd only met him you know that day and he said he wouldn't bless the marriage and-" she was cut off from her explanation. "Wait you got engaged to someone you met that day" he asked completely baffled. "Yeah anyway I got mad and he got mad and then he tried to walk away and I grabbed his glove" she started to tell again. But her guide was still hung up on her on a whim decision. "Hang on" he started and turned to the princess, letting Chug drive the sled. "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day" he asked trying to wrap his head around the idea. The princess shook her head like that part wasn't important. "Yes pay attention" she ordered and he rolled his eyes at her. "But the thing is he wore the gloves all the time so I thought maybe he just had a thing about dirt" she continued but he wasn't really paying attention. The idea seemed so ludicrous to him it was almost funny. "Didn't your parents ever teach you about strangers" he asked with a slight smile as he took the straps in his hand again. The girl thought about it for a second then scooted away from him. "Yes" she mumbled cautiously. Again he rolled his eyes at her "But Kenneth is not a stranger" she defended with a dreamy tone to her voice. It was so stupid to the man, this girl wasn't thinking clearly at all. "Oh ya" he started, smiling as he looked over at her. "What's his last name" he asked knowingly. The princess smile fell and she looked around for a moment "Ah-of the southern isles" she tried to say confidently. 

"What's his favorite food" the man asked. "Sandwiches" she responded quickly. Knowing it was the same answer as hers. "Eye color" he watched the dark path in front of them as he questioned her. "Dreamy" was her answer and he almost barfed internally. "Best friends name" he continued. "Probably john" she guessed. "Foot size" He shot at her, enjoying this little game. "Foot size doesn't matter" now she was the one that rolled her eyes at him. "Have you had a meal with him yet. What if you hate the way he chews his food, what if you hate the way he picks his nose" the man bombarded her with questions. She looked appalled by the last one and he smirked at her "And eats it" he finished. She looked thoroughly offended by the accusation. "Excuse me sir he is a prince" she stated like it made a difference. The man shrugged "all men do it" he told her almost laughing. "Ew...look it doesn't matter it's true love" she sang. The ice seller rolled his eyes again at her claim. "It doesn't sound like true love" he dismissed. "Ta what are you some kind of love expert" she demanded angerly. "N-No but I have friends that are" he stammered a little as he tried to explain. "Ha you have friends that are love experts" she questioned in disbelief. But he stopped paying attention to her. Both him and his partner were looking around at the dark of the forest. Something was out there. "I'm not buying it" she snorted at him. "Stop talking" he told her seriously as the two tried to assess what was fallowing them. But the princess didn't notice anything. "No.no.no.no I wanna meet these-" she began to taunt but he quickly covered her mouth. "No I mean it" he warned in a hushed voice. She groaned angerly and threw his hand off her face. She opened her mouth to speak but he shushed her. The man grabbed his lantern off the top of the sled then stood up to look out at the dark woods. Chug had stopped pulling the sled so he could look around to. In the distance behind the sled glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness fallowed by low growls. The sight startled Ash, there were actual wolves in the forest looking for a meal. 

"Chug go" the man ordered his partner. He pulled back into his seat as the sled began to move. He grabbed the straps so he could guide the reindeer from behind. "Go" he shouted even louder so the creature would run faster. "W-what are they" Ash asked as she frantically looked around. "Wolves" the man told her as he set the lamp down. "Wolves" she echoed as the noises got louder. Signaling the beasts getting closer. The ice seller reached into the back of the sled and grabbed some stuff laying on the floor. The princess swallowed her fear and stood up in he seat "what do we do" she asked determined. The man grabbed a torch the reached for his lantern "I got this you just, don't fall off and don't get eaten." He lit the torch then turned back to the sled. The princess was digging through his stuff "But I wanna help" she spoke loudly. "No" he pushed her back to sit in her seat. "Why not" she demanded. "Because I don't trust your judgment" he admitted as he analyzed the distance between them and the wolves. "Excuse me" Ash asked defensively. As she asked for clarification the man blocked her against the rail of the sled. A wolf jumped up at the sled and he kicked it off "Who marries a man they just met" he shouted over his fear. The girl quickly grabbed the string instrument from the back and swung it "It's true love" she reminded angerly. The man ducked quickly and she swung the object at a wolf that tried to jump on. The man was stunned for a moment and that was long enough for a wolf to grab him by the sleeve and drag him off the sled. He yelped in surprise but was quick to kick it in the nose. The princess gasped as she looked over the sled "Ice man" she shouted. "Ah It's Larry" he shouted angerly as he held on to a lose rope dangling off the sleds back. A wolf bit his ankle. Even though it hurt the teeth weren't sinking in enough to tear since he was wearing so many layers. 

But it would only be a matter of time before they did tear into him. Ash was quick to grab the torch. She lit a sack of blankets on fire the tossed it as hard as she could at the man. It hit the two wolfs that were trying to eat him. The beasts were still gaining on them. Larry began climbing up the rope as he shouted at her "You almost set me on fire." She grabbed on to him and helped him back into the sled. "But I didn't" she told, pleased with herself. The two rushed to the front of the sled too look out at the path ahead. They both gasp at the cliff drawing near. The woman quickly took the straps attached to him and whipped them "Get ready to jump Chug" she shouted. "You don't tell him what to do, I do" Larry grabbed her and picked her up as she flailed about. He tossed her forward and she screamed. She landed on top of the reindeer's back. The ice man cut the rope connecting him to the sled "Jump Chug" he yelled. His partner did as he was told and jumped over the gap between the path. It was rather large and the creature whined as he sore over it. He landed on the other side and ran a couple feet just to be sure they were safe from the ledge. Ash quickly jumped off his back. She ran over to look out at the clearing. Seeing the sled fell to the bottom of the gap. Larry jumped out and grabbed on to the edge as best he could. He grabbed onto the ledge, chancing a glance down. Looking at the broke sled that laid in pieces. He whimpered at the sight "No I had just paid her off." His grip on the mountain began to slip from the snow and his gloves. "Ah no. no. no. no" the princess was quick to grab his sleeve but the man was to heavy for her. "Ah Chug grab on" She asked and the creature rushed over. He bit down on the mans other sleeve and helped to pull up his partner.

They pulled him up and set him on the solid ground. Ash looked over the ledge once he was save. The sled was on fire and in pieces at the bottom of the gap. "Ooh I-I'll replace your sled a-and everything in it" she told the ice man. "A-and I understand if you don't wanna help anymore" she sank in her stands as the man groaned. She began to walk away, to continue going up the mountain without them. Chug watched her for a moment then walked over to Larry to get his attention. "Augh of course I don't wanna help her anymore, this has turned me off from helping anyone ever again" he told his partner as he sat in the snow. Chug pouted at him "She'll die on her own" the man spoke in a raspy voice. "I can live with that" he told his companion. "But you won't get your new sled if she's dead" the man reasoned as the creature moved his head. He sighed as the animal smiled "Sometimes I really don't like you." The man groaned then shouted out "Hold up we're coming." The brunette turned around over joyed she wouldn't be alone in her journey. "You are, A-I mean ya I'll let you tag along" she tried to play it off. Chug rushed to her but Larry rolled his eyes at his predicament.


	3. lets be together

The three travelers hiked up the mountain as best they could. Treading through the thick snow. Ignoring their freezing toes as they made their way up. Once they were high enough the princess caught a glimpse of her town. Stopping dead in her tracks to look at the frozen waste land spreading over the buildings. Casting the village in a thick winter. She gasped at the sight of the frozen city whispering it's name in horror. Larry looked over the horizon to see what she was staring at. "It's completely frozen over" he stated baffled. "B-But It'll be fine Sally will thaw it" she stammered. Sounding almost unsure of the statement "Will he" the man asked trying to purpose the possibility the king wants to keep everything frozen. "Yes now lets go this way to the north mountain" she quickly walked away, trying to end the conversation. Not wanting to think about the what ifs. The man watched her walk, rolling his eyes a little. "Ah more like this way" Larry started walking off in the opposite direction. She cleared her throat then began fallowing him. The scenery changed as they walked. From tall snow covered trees to shorter ones, dangling curtains of ice from their branches. They were more spaced out then the others, leaving a clear path to walk. as he walked to a valley of trees. They didn't look like the trees at the bottom of the forest. They shined when the sun light hit them. Reflecting the light on the icicles. Creating an enchanting scenery. Un like what they had been through so far. There was frozen water falls and streams of ice drops hanging from the trees. The group was in awe as they walked up the mountain. Chug galloped about as he looked over all the streams while Larry marveled at the way the ice glistened. He moved his hand over the streams and they jingled like glass. The reindeer was in love with the sound, he began moving his antlers against them to make the noise.

"I-I never knew winter could be so beautiful" Ash spoke as she marveled at all the ice on their hike. "Ya It really is beautiful" came a small voice that wasn't their own. They both looked back at Chug who was covered in the ice steams and looking around just as confused. "But it's so white" the voice kept talking. Both humans went on guard as they looked around for the voice that was speaking. "You know, how about a little color. I'm thinking maybe some crimson, chartreuse oh how about yellow." As they looked around for a person a little snow man walked up from behind them. She stood in between the two tall people, smiling brightly at them. She had a body that looked like a dress and snow hair to go with her crystal eyes. "Oh no not yellow, yellow and snow no haha" the tiny voice giggled. The snowman swayed in her stands just barley meeting their waist as she looked them over. The humans looked down where the sound was. They gasped at the sight of her and stepped back. "Right" she giggled again not noticing their surprise. The woman screamed and kicked the creature, sending its head flying into Larry's arms. He instinctively held his arms out, catching the girls head. She smiled at him like she wasn't in pain. "Hi" she greeted. "You're creepy" he told the head then passed it over to Ash. She caught it as a reflex. "Ah I don't want it" she shrieked as she threw it back. The ice man threw it at her and she threw it back a few more times. "Hey please don't drop me" the snow asked. "Here it's just a head" the man taunted a small smile appearing on his face. "No" Ash responded completely freaked out. "Alright we got off to a bad start" the snowman tried again, her body wondering around without her. "Ew, ew the body" the princess threw the head at the body to stop it from moving around.

The head landed on the body upside down. Stopping their game of toss. The creature squinted her eyes as she looked out at the. "Wait what am I looking at here why are you hanging off the earth like a bat" she asked. Ash looked over at her companion for a second then started walking over to the snowman. "Alright w-wait one second" She told. Biting back her fear to help the little thing. She took the head in her hands and flipped it over so the other could see right side up. "Oh thank you" she looked over herself. Moving her stick hands to her head. More to feel it in place then to move it. The princess sighed in relief as she felt her fright melt. Seeing that the snow wasn't threatening "You're welcome" she spoke back. "Now I'm perfect" she cheered, raising her little stick arms gleefully. The woman chuckled at her "w-well almost perfect" she informed, looking the little snow girl over. She reached into the sack she carried. Pulling out an unharmed carrot from inside. The little girl turned to the ice man. She smiled wide as she spoke to him like they were old friends. "It was like my whole life was turned upside down" she told and he snickered at her. She noticed movement beside her at the woman crouched to her level. She turned back to the princess, lodging the carrot into her face from the force. "Oh" they both said at the situation. The human wasn't expecting her to turn around so quick. Now the carrot sat inside her head instead of on her face. "What happened what's that" she asked as she tapped her face. Larry squatted down and pushed the carrot through her head so it stick out. Once it was set on her face she tapped it with her stick arms. "Oh a nose I've always wanted one of those" she claimed as she gushed over the carrot.

Once she was use to the new accessory she took in a deep breath. "Lets start over Hi I'm Megan and I like warm hugs" she greeted. The phrase jogged something in Ash's mind. Her eyelashes fluttered as a long forgotten memory played in her head. A scene where Sally and her played out side. Building a snow man. But she couldn't remember rolling the snow and packing it. Just him waving his hand about. Turning around and suddenly there stood a small snow figure. She could even hear his tiny voice introducing the creation. "Megan" she asked as the memory played in her head. "That's right Megan" she smiled at the being. Taking in an excited breath. "And you are" the little girl asked. "Oh I-I'm Ash" she introduced frantically. Pressing her hands to her chest. She bite her lip as she looked the snow man over. "Ah huh" the small figure leaned to her, outstretching her little leg. "And whos the funky looking thing" she whispered to the princess but all heard her anyway. "Ah that's Chug" the woman introduced the rein deer. "Ah huh and whos the rein deer" the little girl asked. Making the ice man looked between her and his partner. "Um...Chug" the woman told slowly. Moving to cup her hands nervously. "Oh ok make things easier for me" she smiled at the two. Nodding her head as she now knew everyone. Chug, the rein deer sniffed the air, sniffing out the carrot that sat on her face. He made to bite the little girls nose. Megan stepped back and pushed the deer away "Awe look at him trying to kiss my nose I like you to" she giggled. "Megan" Ash began to speak "did Sally build you" she asked. "Ya why" the girl was all smiles. As she talked Larry slowly grabbed her arm and took it off. Getting a glare from the woman. He marveled at the stick as they talked. "Do you know where he is" she continued to question, trying to ignore the man as he studied the arm. "Ya why" the girl asked as her arm was bent at the elbow. The man looked it over, turning it and bending it again.

"Do you think you could show us the way" The princess asked. "Ya why" Megan blinked at her, not understanding what was going on. "How does this work" the man mumbled to himself. He was suddenly slapped by the twig arm "Ow" he said more annoyed then anything. She grabbed her arm back then pointed her disembodied hand at the man. "Stop it Chug, try and focus here" she said to him then placed her arm back on her body. "Ya why" Megan asked again and Larry groaned as he started to talk. "I'll tell you why we need Sally to bring back summer" he said deadly serious. Rubbing his face despite it not hurting. "Summer" the little girl gasped at the idea. "Oh I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer and the sun and all things hot" she gushed dreamily. "Really" the man snorted as he stood up. Moving to stand beside the woman and the reindeer. "I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat" he asked raising a brow at her as he smirked. "Nope, but sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it be like, like when summer comes" she sighed then twirled like she was gonna start singing. "Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer. A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand. Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer. I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm. And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm, and I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me. Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer. Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo" the girl sang as she danced around them. Skipping about the space as she told her fantasies to the group. "The hot and the cold are both so intense Put 'em together it just makes sense. Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo. Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle. But put me in summer and I'll be a — happy snowman. When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam. Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too. When I finally do what frozen things do in summer" she sang her heart out. Holding her hands to her head as she gushed. The man smiled in amusement at her. He crossed his hands over his chest then leaned over to the woman. "I'm gonna tell her" he said making the woman's jaw drop in a gasp. "Don't you dare" she warned as Megan bellowed out the ending of her song. over joyed by the idea of summer. "So come on Sally's this way" she started prancing down a path. Humming her song as she skipped away. "Someone's gotta tell her" Larry said baffled by the situation. He shook his head a little at the idea of snow wanting summer. Ash ignored him as she moved to fallow the little girl. He sighed, lowering his arms and fallowing the group. His partner skipping along with the small snowman. 

Back at the kingdom the streets were frozen over. Creating an icy path that many slipped on. The villagers were unprepared for the sudden winter. The food un horded from the summer days. The fire wood un collected. The only thing they had prepared were winter clothes from the previous cold front. Everyone was having a hard time adjusting to the sudden change. Prince Kenneth was doing the best he could to take care of the people like he promised. "Cloak does any one need a cloak" he asked as some servants held out cloaks to people. Trying to keep the locals warm. "Oh prince Kenneth Arendelle is indebted to you" an elder told him as she walked up for a cloak. "Thank you" he told her and personally handed her a cloak for warmth. "The castle is opened to all, there's soup and hot glogg in the great hall" he told the villagers. He handed his pile of cloaks to a servant "Here pass these out" he told the man. Patting the top before he moved away. "Prince Kenneth" the duke called out to him, being fallowed by his two goons. The man rolled his eyes, taking in a deep breath to practice patients. He turned to the large man, facing the greasy dukes angry expression. "Are we expected to just sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelles tradable goods" the man nearly barked. "Princess Ashley had given her orders" the man reminded as calmly as he could. "Tch and that's another thing. Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all" the man continued. Perching his wild theories. "Do not question the princess, she left me in charge and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason" he warned the duke. "T-Treason" the fat man echoed. Stepping back, baffled by the idea. A loud nyah caught there attention before either of them could start arguing. They looked down the town square as Princess Ashley's horse came charging into the center of the village. Scared and wild as it ran and whined in fear. People jumped out of it's way. Yelping at the surprise. Price Kenneth rushed to the creature to calm it down. He grabbed its straps and held the horses head down as he stroked its neck. Keeping it in place. Once the horse was settled, Kenneth looked out at the entrance to the town while the citizens questioned the princess whereabouts. "Princess Ashley is in trouble I need volunteers to help me look for her" the prince called out. "I volunteer two men" the duke spoke up, presenting his men for the job. The man nodded at him then turned his attention to others that were stepping up to join. "Be prepared for anything" the duke spoke lowly to his goons. "And should you encounter the king you put an end to this winter do you understand" both men nodded at him.

As the volunteers gathered for the voyage the hikers continued to fallow the alive snowman up the mountain. Unaware of what was going on in the village. During their climb the ice man dared to ask poor judgment princess about her plan. "So how exactly are you planning to stop this winter" he began as they made they walked by sharp icicles poking out of the giant boulders. "Oh I am gonna talk to my Brother ha ha" she told confidently. Laughing a little angerly. He shook his head as he looked from the rocks to her "That's you're plan, my ice business is riding on you talking with your brother" he asked completely baffled. He sighed as he looked ahead of them. He almost collided with a sharp icicle, stepping back as he clenched his teeth at the close call. The scene changed from beautiful to scary quickly. He didn't know anything about the king and from what he's heard neither has the princess since they spent so many years apart. "So-so you're not at all afraid of him" Larry asked as he rejoined her in walking. "Why would I be" the girl laughed like it was an obscure thing for her brother to be scary. "Yeah" Megan joined the conversation "I bet he's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever" She gushed, not watching here she was going. She walked right into a pointy icicle, not noticing at first. Her bottom half waking away from her. She just laughed "Oh look I've been impaled." Ash also laughed at that. Chasing down her bottom half to put her together. But Larry was concerned that her brother wasn't as sweet as they were saying. 

They walked up to a ledge that went up to the top of the mountain. Leaving the pointy boulders behind. They all stopped at the cliff, looking up the bumpy ledge. "Hold up" Larry began, raising his hand as he looked the wall over. "It's to steep" he told the group. "I only have one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains" the man spoke to the princess specifically. He reached into his bag to take out his climbing gear. "Say's who" she brushed off his telling. She walked up tot he wall with her head held high. She stepped up on a rock, reaching up to grab at the uneven cliff. She pulled herself up off the rock and stepped onto the wall. Chug tapped his partner on the head with his antlers so he'd notice what was happening. Larry looked at him from where he was setting up the climbing gear. He fallowed the reindeers sights to the girl trying to climb up the side. He sighed at her "what are you doing" he asked. "I'm going, few, to see my brother" she told as she tried to climb up the side. The man stood up from the pile. "You're gonna get yourself killed" he corrected her. He watched her for a moment, crossing his arms at her antics. "I wouldn't put my foot there" he warned knowingly. She set her foot on a rock and it collapsed under her touch. She almost fell from the surprise. "Y-Your distracting me" she blamed him. She moved to set her foot somewhere else "Or there" he warned again. The rock crumbled and she huffed "Ack" she ignored him still. He took the opportunity to continue their conversation from earlier. "How do you know Sally even wants to see you" he questioned. "Alright I'm just blocking you out now, because I gotta concentrate here" she deflected the idea as she tried to climb up. "You know" he called out and she groaned at his sudden chattiness. "Most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone" he reasoned. "Nobody wants to be alone ah except maybe you" she shot back angerly. Insulting him as he annoyed her.

"Wa- I'm not alone I have friends remember" he almost lost his smile as he became defensive. "O-Oh you mean the love experts" she spoke like she didn't believe. He did lose his smile at her dismissal. "Yes the love experts" he raised his voice a little at her sarcasm. "Ah please tell me I'm almost there" she pleaded. But she wasn't even two inches off the ground. He rolled his eyes at her "does the air seem a bit thin to you" she asked. He chuckled at the sight. Shaking his shoulders at her. "Hang on" he told as he started walking over to her. "Hey Chug not sure if this is gonna solve your problem but I found a stair case that leads exactly where you need to go" Megan told them as she walked around the corner. Having disappeared without them knowing. To focused on the wall. "Oh thank goodness" Ash breathed out. "Catch" she warned then jumped off the ledge. Larry quickly rushed to catch her as she jumped off the side. He caught her in his large arms and she bounced a little. She patted his chest then hopped out of his hold. The man rolled his eyes at her. He moved to grab his back of climbing gear from the snowy floor. Once he had it all packed he walked around the wall with the group. Fallowing Megan around to the gap between the ledges. The tall mans jaw dropped was in awe at the sight. They were met with a stair well made of smooth ice leading up to a symmetrical castle. The tower glistened in the sun as it was made of a thick ice. "Woaw now that's Ice" he snapped his fingers and smiled at his joke. Ash rolled her eyes at the man. She began walking up, ignoring him. She stepped on to the steps, Sliding about a bit at how slippery they were. She grabbed the railing for support. Her mittens sticking to the frosty object. She took a few steps up. Only stopping when she heard a deep whine coming from the reindeer. Chug tried to go up the stairs but he couldn't because of his hooves. His feet slid apart as he tried to put his weight on the steps. 

"Ok buddy easy here I think you should stay down here" Larry petted his shout to reassure the creature. The being pouted, whining at the thought. His partner stroked his head a few more time. He stepped back as the other sat on the snow. He offered a smile before turning to the steps. He began walking up the thigh ice. Taking in the flawless work, the details on the railing and the sturdiness of each level. "Oh man this is so beautiful, I might cry" he sniffled. Bringing his hand up to hold back a choke. "Go ahead I won't judge" Ash spoke to him as she walked up to the top. Standing in front of a large double door decorated with flakes and swirls. She gasped at the sight of the large castle. Becoming overwhelmed by the idea her brother did this all on his own. It was pretty magnificent. "Flawless" the man mumbled as he walked up to the doors. The princess fallowed him. She walked up to the doors as he examined the artistry in the ice. She held her hand up to the entrance and went to knock but stopped. For a moment everything her guide said was running through her mind. How the eternal winter might be on purpose. How he might not want to talk to her and just wants to be alone. Like he always wanted. To stay locked away in his room, far away from everyone. Far away from her. "Knock" Megan spoke, but she didn't hear it over her pounding heart. Her hope turning to fear as she felt the familiar distance between her and her sibling. "Just knock, why isn't she knocking" the snowman asked. "Do you think she knows how to" she asked Larry, the man glanced from the door to the woman in front of him. She shook her head and moved to actually knock. Tensing her arm to make a loud sound. But the doors opened before she could touch them. "Wow that's a first" she mumbled under her breath. The three walked into the castle. Stepping into an ice wonderland. In the front foyer was a giant fountain in front of duel stairs. Leading to door that went up to the rest of the castle. It was a simple room. But it was more then enough for the ice man. He marveled at the structure and how intricate it was for ice. "Oh wow" he mumbled as he walked over to the fountain. "Look at the craftsmanship I didn't even know you could do this with ice" he enthused. Ash rolled her eyes at him but smiled. Also impressed by her brothers work. 

"It is amazing I-I never knew he could do this" She admitted as she looked around. Seeing how the light reflected off the walls from the windows. Making the ice glow rather then melt. The large archways stood tall, holding the ceiling up for the second floor. "I really am gonna cry" she giggled at her guide. Moving to look at the man that marveled the fountain and all it's crisp curves. "Ooo pretty pink ice" Megan said as she looked at the ground. "Where" the man quickly looked around to find more beauty in the sculptures. "Oh wow" his mouth hung open as eh looked at all the different colors on the ground. The woman left them to gush over the structure. She walked over to the duel stairs. Trying her best to keep her balance on the smooth ice. "Sally It's me Ash" she called up. Her voice coming out shaky. Instead of strong and determined. The man in the foyer continued to gush about the place. The only sound in the castle. She looked over at the two as she sighed. "Ash" a soft but deep voice spoke getting the attention of everyone. The travelers looked up at the plat from in between the duel stairs. The doors were open at the top and a blue figure walked into view. The princess gasped at the sight of him. His odd mask long gone as he stared out at the foyer. She was captivated by the puffy dress that mirrored the one their mother use to dance in. Soft and blue like the mans lose hair that frames his open face. He looked out at the guests that stood below. Larry looked up at the king. Seeing the man for the first time in his life. He was a small man with large blue eyes and a delicate frame. He took in a sharp breath, noticed the gleam in his right cheek. Recognizing the crystal fused to his skin. Mirroring what use to be there. "You have an opal face" the man spoke before he could stop himself. The king looked at him with alarm. "The glisten of a healed wound" he continued. Frightening the blue man. "A-Ash who is this man" Sally asked as he covered his right cheek. Stepping back and out of sight a little. "I-this is Larry he's an ice seller, H-he helped me up the mountain I-I wow you look enchanting, like mother" the princess spoke. Gesturing to all of him. He blinked at her, a small blush forming on his face as he turned his attention to her. "I-yes I adored this dress" he told her. Moving his hand to brush the puffy skirt.

"I remember" she began to take a step up the stairs as her companions watched the scene. "Th-this place i-it's amazing" she complemented, making her brother smile. "Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of" he gestured to the whole castle and giggled at the creative freedom. A soft almost inaudible giggle. "She's very gifted" Megan whispered to the man beside her. "Ya he really is" Larry sighed as he looked at the blue man, lost in the sparkling beauty of everything. The palace, the designs, the way the man glowed on the plat form. He blinked and shook his head slightly as he realized he was staring. "Ah th-that's a he that's the king" he whispered to the snow girl. "Oh" she whispered back. Looking from the scruffy man to the siblings. "I'm so sorry about what happened if I had known" Ash began as she tried to climb the stairs. "No. no. no y- you don't have to apologize" the man said sounding a little fearful as he backed away. He moved his hands in front of himself for a moment. Pulling them back in to rub his arm instead. "B-but you should probably go, please" he begged. "But I just got here" the princess told. Her brother sighed as he looked at the ground "You belong in Arendelle" he told her. "Ah so do you" she stepped up again and her brother backed away even though she wasn't close to him at all. "No Ash I belong here. Alone where I can be who I am without hurting anybody" he confessed as he walked to the railing of the plat form. "Uh ya about that" The princess raised her brows as she prepared herself to explain what's going on in the town. But was cut of by her brother gasping. Sally looked over the railing, noticing the small snow man moving around. "What is that" he asked, pointing to the little girl. The group looked at Megan who was twirling around on the ice. She stopped and moved to walk to the man. "Oh hi I'm Megan I like warm hugs, you built me remember" she smiled up at her creator. "Megan" the king asked and smiled as a long forgotten memory popped into his head. Untampered but still carrying the fun. "And you're alive" he asked, his voice so soft and sweet. It was nothing like how Larry imagined it. Not from all the stories he heard on the way up. The snow girl nodded and smiled wider as her creator giggled. "I think so" she told, looking over her moving hands. Sally seemed astonished, he looked down at his cold hands like it was so bizarre that he could ever create life. 

"Isn't she adorable, she's just like the one we built when we were kids. Ash giggled at the memory. For a moment Sal was gonna gush about the past but remembered that Ash remembered things differently. Her mind was tampered with because of something he did to her. His smile fell and he looked over at his sister. To the white strip in her hair that he caused. "Sally we were so close what happened, w-what happened to your face" the princess asked. Biting down on her lip at her questions. Her brother covered his right cheek as he looked away. The memories of the accident and what he did to the both of them came rushing at him in flashes. "Sally please, we can be like that again ok I'm sorry" the princess pleaded, feeling bad for asking. "No we can't" he said with a shaky tone as he stepped back. He didn't look at her as he moved back tot he doors leading to the rest of the castle. "Goodbye Ash, take your friends and leave" he tried to order. Sal turned away and walked into a room so he didn't have to be around his sister any more. Around the memories of how dangerous he was. "Sally wait" she called out to him. Trying to walk up the rest of the stairs. "No I'm just trying to protect you" he responded. "You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid" she rushed up the stairs the best she could. Holding the railing as she went up. Trying to chance the man. "Please don't shut me out again," the princess pleaded. 

"Please don't slam the door, you don't have to keep your distance anymore" she began to sing as she fallowed her brother on the second floor. Leaving her friends at the bottom of the stairs. "Oof family" Megan said as a joke. "Ya...guess he wasn't what I thought" Larry spoke out loud, more interested in the man then the ice surrounding him now. He looked down at the snowman, catching the girls smile. "Lets race" she cheered. Moving to skate about the ground. The man rolled his eyes but he kicked off the ground anyways. Sending himself gliding across the ice in an almost skilled way. "Sally" the woman called out. Taking a deep breath to sing to her brother. The way she always did when he closed the doors on her. "Because for the first time in forever I finally understand" she fallowed him up another flight of stairs. "For the first time in forever we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time in forever I will be right here" she sang to him as they made their way into a big room. She fallowed him inside. "Ash" Sal spoke as he turned to face her, unable to run anymore. "Please go back home you're life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates" he sang back to her. Moving his hand to gesture at the door. "Ya but-" Ash tired to tell but her brother stepped back. "I-I know you mean well but leave be. Yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me" he continued, trying to express his content. But his fear of her creping closer showed more in his voice. "Actually we're not" she began in an awkward melody. "What do you mean you're not" He asked in the same melody. Squinting his eyes at her in confusion. "I get the feeling you don't know" they walked around the room, Ash trying to fallow her brother and Sal trying to keep the distance. "What don't I know" he was losing harmony. "Arendelles In deep, deep, deep...deep snow" the princess lost the harmony to. She cringed as the mans expression fell. A sad surprise washing over his eyes. "What" he asked as he stopped walking around, taking in the sight of his sister. "You uh kind a set off an eternal winter everywhere" she tried to tell him. The kings shoulders sank in his stands as he processed. "Everywhere" he echoed. "Uh ya well It's okay you can just unfreeze it" the woman cheered like it was so simple. Flakes started to form all around the room as Sal's fear took over him once again.

"No I can't I don't know how" he held his hands close to himself, not wanting to accidentally set off another wave of ice. "Sure you can. I know you can" his sister spoke so optimistically. But he wasn't paying attention. To caught up in trying to keep everything inside. He curled in his stands as his breathing became heavy. "Cause for the first time in forever-" She began to sing loudly. Trying to get him to calm down. "Oh I'm such a fool" the snow flakes turned to flurries as they started circling around the king like a tornado. "I can't be free" he turned away from her and tried to walk away. As the room became filled with his panic. The storm stirring inside the space. "You don't have yo be afraid" Ash continued as she watched the storm begin. "No escape from the storm inside of me" he curled in on himself more. Crouching a little as he ran his hands through his hair. The woman tried to step close to him but a violent wind started to pick up "We can work this out together." He let out a distressed whine "I can't control the curse" he sang out to her melody. "We'll reverse the storm you've made" she sang with him. Trying to make her voice louder then the storm. But the wind was so loud as it clouded the sight of the place. "Ash please you'll only make it worse" he pleaded with her to stay away. "Don't panic" she tried to tell him but he was panicking. Mewling over at the horrid things he's done "There's so much fear" he told. "We'll make the sun shine bright" Ash tried to step closer but the storm was so strong she could barely see him in the mix of the flurries. "You're not safe here" he almost sobbed as he stepped away again. "We can face this together" she was determined, she wasn't leaving without her brother. "No" he bellowed louder then she's ever heard him speak. It didn't matter that it frightened her cause whatever she was feeling it was ten times worse for him. "We can change this winter weather and everything will be alright" she yelled as sweetly as she could. "I CAN'T" the man set down his hands and a blast of crystallization escaped his hand. It hit his sister straight in the chest and she fell from the impact. The flurries stopped and the king gasped at what he had done. "Ash" he yelled out and ran to her. She shivered where she laid on the floor.

"No.no.no.no" Sal chanted as he fell to his knees by her side. He lifted her up in his arms the best he could "Not again, please not again" he nearly cried. Loud foot steps entered the room and the king looked over at the door way. His sisters guide stood in the room, taking in the sight of everything. The princess passed out on the floor, being held by her brother who was crying. "Y-You, S-stranger you know the crystal. Please help her, please I can't lose her to" he pleaded with the man. Larry rushed over to them, dropping to his knee. He took Ash from Sal's hands, gently. He ran his hand over her arm, gasping at her temperature. "She's cold" he stated. "I know where we have to take her" the man looked up at the king. "W-we no I-I have to stay here, It's better If I-" The smaller tried to explain. "Your sister needs you, you're coming with us" the man ordered and it frightened Sal. The king looked at the ice man, even though his voice was demanding his eyes were kind. It was the soft brown eyes that caused him to agree even if he didn't think it was a good Idea. Larry picked the girl up as she stirred. He gestured with his head for the smaller to go first in exiting. He rushed out of the room, Holding his gown up a little as he made his way to the stairs. The ice man fallowed, carrying the princess in his large arms. The king glided down the last set of steps in the castle, Being met by Megan who was playing in the front foyer. "Hi Sally, hi Ash" she greeted them as if she couldn't see what was wrong. She waved at them but no one waved back. "Hmm Larry" the woman began to speak as they reached the bottom of the steps. "Hey can you stand" he asked her, sounding so concerned. Much different then how he was before. "Y-ya" the man leaned down, moving his arms so she could stand. He supported her till she was on her feet. Holding his arm out incase she still needed his held. "w-wait Sally" she asked sounding weak as she stood on her own. "In front of you" the ice man told her, holding her arm to keep her steady. The princess looked over the room. Spotting her brother who stood by the front door. He held his hands under his chin in fear. What was left of his eye brows turned up words in worry.

"Ash I'm so sorry" he began, keeping his distance from the woman he hurt again. But she wasn't mad. She smiled at him, moving to walk away from Larry. He let her go so she could go where she wanted. "I-it's fine, lets get you home" she told him as she took a step. But she felt weak and cold from the blast. "No. No your hurt" he tried to plead, shaking his hand at the floor instead of in the open. "I'm fine lets go" she spoke loudly getting determined for her brother to come home. "No I hit your heart you need help" Sal spoke with a shaky voice, trying to be firm. "He's right, look you're hairs turning white" the ice man told her. He walked up to her as she looked up at her long locks. Seeing a strip of it turn white as she ran her fingers through the deep brown. "No.no.no not again, I did it again" her brother whispered, covering his mouth as tears spilled down his face. "I'm sure it's just hereditary. I do have this strip here- oh did something happen" she looked over at the king. The scene was interrupted by the taller man. "Lets go, we can talk about it on the way" Larry grabbed the princess and threw her over his shoulder. Leaving no room for dilly dalling. "Hey put me down" she kicked and screamed, Hitting his back. But he ignored it as he began walking. He motioned his head and Sal glided out of the castle. He rushed to the steps as the man carried his sister. When she figured the thrashing wasn't doing anything she groaned. Falling limp in his hold. "Where are we going anyway" she questioned while he went down the stairs. Catching the kings eye anytime he'd look over to check on them. "My friends they'll be able to fix this" spoke so strong it left no room for argument or insult. She huffed as she folded her arms over his back. Sally jumped back on a step when he noticed the reindeer waiting for them. He stopped walking as he held his hands behind his back. Larry walked by him, stopping to smile at his timid nature. "Don't worry Chug won't bite, will you buddy" the ice man looked over at his friend. The creature shook his head as he closed his eyes. The man spoke in a deepened voice that alarmed the king. "No I won't" he said as if it was the reindeers voice. Ash pushed her self up, pressing her hands in his back. She looked over at her brother unimpressed. "This is what he does, he talks for the reindeer. I think he might have a screw lose" she whispered causing her brother to chuckle. He covered his mouth as he looked back at the ice man. He rolled his eyes at the woman's insults. 

Larry and Chug lead the siblings through the woods, to a place where the northern lights were the brightest and the snow barely touched the land. A place that was distantly familiar to Sal. The shapes foggy from his long memory and the state he was in when he traveled the path. He walked beside his sister as she held on to reindeer for support when she needed. Even though she was acting strong it was clear she was in pain. He caused it, he froze her again. The guilt caused him to frost the dirt where he walked. Holding his hands together to keep himself from touching anyone. "Look Chug the skys awake" Megan pointed out as the lights danced around unaware of the harsh atmosphere around the group. The princess shivered as she walked. Sal went to touch her but stepped away from her instead. knowing he'd just make it worse. He held himself close, keeping his arms in place. "Ah so this man" he began to ask. Glancing from the ground to his sister. "Is he, are you two" he tried to ask the woman about her relation with her guide. "Ahem are you two together" he asked her. "W-what no, excuse me but I am a one man woman" Ash defended. He shook his head, a little baffled by her statement. "Wait. You're still engaged" the king asked, opening his eyes wide at the idea. "Just because you left doesn't mean I stopped loving him" she told trying not to sound angry. But she was very defensive of her love for Kenneth. Larry was quick to interject "It's not true love" he called back. "How would you know you like to be alone just as much as him" she spat back becoming tired of everyone treating her feelings like they didn't matter. Instead of getting upset the small man smiled at her insult. Thinking it was more funny then hurtful. "Say's the love experts my friends, well I say 'friends' but they're more like family" the ice man spoke as he walked ahead of them. Hearing a snicker from the king and a scuff from the princess. "Ah love experts" Sal asked, looking at his sister for clarification. She just shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Ya you know w-when I was a kid it was just me and Chug until they, you know took us in" he explained to them, sounding a little shy. "Th-they did" the siblings asked together, both smiling at their unison. 

"Yeah I don't wanna scare you" Larry looked back at them with a shy smile. Neither of them knew who he was talking to. "They can be a little inappropriate and loud, very loud. Also stubborn at times and a little overbearing and heavy. Really, really heavy" he rambled. "Does he always act like this" Sally whispered to his sister. "No he's been so grumpy this whole trip but never bashful" she whispered back as she shivered. "B-but you'll get it they mean well" he looked back at the siblings. "They sound wonderful" the king told him with all the grace of a royal. Hiding the their gossiping from him. The man smiled awkwardly as they entered a clearing. "Okay then meet my family" he turned around and gestured to a clearing filled with boulders. He walked backwards to stand in the clearing. The two looked around, losing their amusement. "They're rocks" Ash blinked at the sight. The ice man moved about, greeting every rock like they were people. She raised her lip to show her discomfort for the situation. The reindeer ran out to greet the rocks as well. Licking a few and sniffing some others. She cringed at the sight. Sal on the other hand stepped out into the open field. He looked over the rocks like there was something familiar about them. "He's crazy" Megan gasped silently. "I'll distract him while you two run. Hi Chug's family how are you It's nice to meet you. Because I love you both, I insist you run" she told the siblings. "I understand you're love experts. ooh, why aren't you running" Megan whispered at the princess. She was thoroughly creeped out by the display but her brother seemed puzzled by it. "Pst Sally lets go" she whispered so Larry didn't hear her. "I-I think I've been here before" he told his sibling. He looked around, twirling the dress as he spun to make out his surroundings. He looked at a platform that rested off to the side. It was so familiar. He squinted his eyes as he took a step towards it. His eyes widened as he touched the right side of his face. It clicked that this is where he met the elder.

"Trolls these are trolls" he spoke a little louder. Gasping as he turned his sights to the boulders. "Okay whelp you've both lost your minds so I'm just gonna take Sally home and fix this winter" Ash grabbed her brothers arm to pull him away from the clearing. "Wait Ash no" Larry pleaded as he stepped forward to stop them. The rocks began to shake and the princess became frightened. She pulled the smaller closer to her as he placed a hand over hers. Touching her for the first time in twelve years. Suddenly the rocks popped and took the form of round creatures. Some even rolled over to the ice man before popping open. "Hey" the man and the reindeer greeted them. "Larry" they cheered. "Everyone Larry's home" one of them called out and the others echoed. It was a strange sight as more creatures rolled out to greet the tall man. She relaxed as the trolls seemed friendly. She let go of her brothers arm once their was no threat to worry about. He moved his hands back to his center, keeping them away from her in case he hurt her anymore. A few of them rolled by them and Sally tried not to be in their way as he stepped away so they could pass. Distancing himself from the woman again. 

The ice man got bombarded with his family as they greeted him. "L-look it's great to see you all but where's grandpappy" he asked as he kneeled down to them. Resting one knee on the ground as he leaned on his other leg. "He's napping" a young one said. "But look I grew a mushroom" they showed off the fungus on their body. "I earned my fire crystal" another told, presenting said crystal to the man. "Wow look at you guys getting big" he laughed. "There trolls" Sally spoke again as he looked the scene over. As he spoke everyone looked at him. He jolted at the sight of a thousand eyes on him. They all gasped, jaws dropping at the sight of him. then gasped. The king quickly covered his right cheek, not wanting to be stared at. He turned to show off his mostly untouched side. "Look that man has an opal" on of the kids shouted. "My look at it glisten it must of fused completely to his face" he heard a few whisper to one another. "Larry brought home a treasure" one of the older trolls called out. "A treasure" they all cheered. Suddenly Sally was lifted up off the ground. He yelped as he was lifted up and passed about from troll to troll. Being moved to the center of the opening where Larry stood. "Sally, wait" Ash called out but he was already being shoved into the center. "Didn't Chug say they were overbearing and loud" Megan asked, moving to scratch her head with her tiny arms.

The small man was suddenly tossed into the air and Larry rushed to grab him. He caught the king and held him in his arms. Feeling how cold he really was. "W-whats going on" the man stuttered, startled at being pushed around. "Ah no ones gonna hurt you here, they're just enthusiastic. I learned to just roll with it" the taller winked at the man in his arms. "Get it roll" he asked as he lowered his arms so Sal could stand on the ground. Before he could respond to the bad joke. A troll climbed up on her friend to talk to him. She grabbed him by the arms, pulling him down a little "let me see bright eyes, oh shiny like ice, crystallized face but darling that what makes you beautiful. Strong jaw but a fragile frame. Yes he'll do nicely for our big Lar-bear" she cheered to the others. She let go of the man, rolling back and out of sight. The taller sighed, shaking his head as he placed a hand on his forehead. "Oh no" he groaned. "Ah wait a-a moment I'm not ahem I just met him today" Sally tried to explain. "You got the wrong Idea that's not why he's here" Larry tried to tell them. "Right I'm just here to speak with the elder" the bluenette informed. Raising a hand as he spoke. Two trolls stood in front of them, one on top of the other. "Pff what's the issue darling, why are you holding back from such a man" she asked and both boys blushed a deep red. They glanced at each other for a second then looked away quickly. "He'll take care of you and that cute frame of yours. Is it the clumpy way he walks" She began to sing as she mimicked the tall mans walk. "Pff oh boy" Ash giggled as she watched the scene take place. 

"Or the grumpy way he talks" another troll sang. Deeper but still Intune. "Or the the par shape squareness of his feet" another played with his shoes. "Hey cut it out" Larry stepped away from their hackling. "No I just need to get my sister-" Sal tried again but the trolls weren't listening to his soft voice. "And though we know he washes well he ends up sorta smelly" the man held his elbows close to his sides so the smell of his pits didn't get out. He gave a awkward smile at the king. But the man was barely paying attention as he tired to move away from the crowd. "But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet" they climbed all over the ice man. Setting on his back and dangling from his arms or hugging his legs. "Oh that's nice" Sal complemented politely. The tall man was dragged away as his family pulled and pushed him around. "So he's a bit of a fixer upper so he's got a few flaws" they all sang. "Like his peculiar brain, dear or his thing with the rein deer, that's a little outside of the natures law" the king looked over at Chug not knowing what they were talking about. "This is not about me" he tried to tell his family. Becoming a little angry in his speech. But the trolls kept going. Pushing him around as they sang. " So he's a bit of a fixer upper but this we're certain of you can fix this fixer upper with a little bit of love" they pushed the tall man back to the center where Sal stood awkwardly. Ash was laughing at it all as she danced to the rhythm of their song with Megan. "Can we please just stop talking about this we have a real actual problem here" the man tried to say over his family. 

It now made sense why Larry was so loud and demanding if this was his home life. Being pushed around when they became overbearing. "I'll say so tell me darling, is it the way he runs scared" again his family threw him around and spun him in all different directions as they sang. "Or that he's socially impaired, Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods" the king chuckled at that while Ash groaned "I didn't need to know that." She shook her head at the thought. "Are you holding back you're fondness due to his outlandish chords. Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods. He's a bit of a fixer upper. He's got a couple of bugs" the man scratched at that. Looking for bugs on his coat "No I don't" he argued. "His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs" they all hugged each other. Sal giggled at that as he watched the man roll his eyes. Suddenly the two were placed in lose lasso's by the family. Being pulled in different directions. The small man clenched his teeth, holding his hands closed to stop his ability from starting. They didn't pull him for long, stopping near a collection of actual rocks. "So he's a bit of a fixer upper. But we know what to do. The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix him up with you" they were spun around as the lasso's unraveled. Sally actually laughed as he was twirled around. His sister smiled astonished by the sound and sight of him. He had never looked more happy in his life then he did as the trolls danced around him. "Stop it, stop it, enough He's just here to fix a mistake not to find love" Larry told his family. 

"A mistake" the trolls asked and the fun seemed to dye down. "Everybody makes mistakes" one of them shouted. The Creatures began pushing Sal around as they threw stuff onto him. "So he's a bit of fixer upper that's a minor thing, He's got a glass frame and it's clear he has two left feet. So he's a bit of a fixer upper" they sang as they also jumped on Larry to throw clothes on him. Dressing the two as they sang their harmonized song. "So he's a little bit smaller and got a bit of a waddle but that don't mean he's with no grace" Larry groaned at the men and just sat down to take whatever was coming next. The smaller was pushed to an open space where the trolls braided his hair and tied it loosely. "We're not saying you can change him cause people don't really change. We're only saying that loves a force that's power and strange. People make bad choices if they are mad or scared or stressed" those words struck a chord with him. His whole life was stress and fear. It what he grew up in. He clenched his teeth as he raised his shoulders. Ashamed of his life. of himself. 

"But throw a little love their way, throw a little love their way and you'll bring out their best. Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper that's what it's all about. Father, sister, brother, we need each other to raise us up and around us out everyone's a bit of a fixer upper. But when push comes to shove the only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is true, true, Love, love, love. True love." The two were now dressed in green attire. With long necklaces around their necks and a jacket tossed over both of them. Different shaped crowns sat in their heads. Poking them with straw. They were pushed into the center by opposite parties. Being shoved together as the trolls threw on their ropes. Binding them in place. The tall man offered an awkward smile at the whole situation. The king smiled back, in a way that let the other know he wasn't mad. The creatures held up a twig arch and a troll dressed the same way they were read out of a book. "Do you treasure take Larry to be your trollfully wedded-" the two gasped as Ash snorted. "Oh god this is where he gets his jokes" She cackled at how hilarious it all was. She began to cough in her laugh. "Wait what" Sally asked as eh looked about at the fast created ceremony. "You're getting married" the priest said like it was obvious. "No, no, no,no, no I can't no I'ts not- I don't even know him- I'm here for my sister" the king took off the crown and placed it on the ground gently. He took off the robe, holding it in his hands as he walked away from the scene. "Awe come on darling don't hide your heart" one of the trolls called out. "Please s-stop" the man began to shaky. "Look there's frost on the ground" a small voice pointed out. 

Sally stopped, he looked down at his shaking hands. Seeing the ice that came from his palms spreading over the robe. He dropped the object and stepped back. He turned around to look at the ground. Their was a train of ice fallowing him from his toes. He began to shake as fear of turning more land into a frozen waste nagged at his mind. "Oh no I-I'm freezing your land" he gripped onto his braids and held his hair. He tugged on the blue locks as his hands began to freeze the hair. Larry was quick to throw the robe and crown off. He rushed over to Sally. Making the small man jolt as he shook. Moving his hands off his hair and to his center. "Hey" the man began, speaking low and soft. He smiled at the man despite his raising panic. "Hey it's ok" the ice man took off his glove, shoving it in his belt. He reached his unprotected hand over to smaller. He took one of his hands in his, wrapping his long fingers around the cold skin. "D-don't I'll freeze you to" the king warned. "It's ok my hands are warm" Larry smiled at the man. Watching as he looked down at their joined hands. Knowing the notion was ridiculous but feeling the tallers warmth wash over his hand. The fear drained from his face as he looked up. "You're safe here" the ice seller spoke in a much lower tone then he usually did. "Awe" the trolls gushed. But it didn't last long as Ash collapsed where she stood.

The sound made the two looked over. "Oh dear are you ok" a troll asked her as they walked over. "Ash" the bluenette called out, removing his hand from the other and rushing over. He held his skirt up as she rushed to her. He dropped to his knees and placed his hands on her before he could think better of it. The princess was struggling to stay up, cold to the touch. "Y-you're colder then me" Sally stated in alarm. The trolls all moved out of the way as an old rock rolled through. The elder popped up and stared at the two siblings. "I knew you'd walk my path again Salvestor" he told the king. "Salvestor, as in thee Salvestor. The king" the creatures began to whisper "The one born with magic" they gossiped. "I-it was an accident I didn't mean to hurt her" he pleaded with the elder. "Be calm child fear will only serve as your downfall" the elder warned. "Grand pappy" Larry asked as he walked over to the siblings. "Ashley" the man spoke to the princess, keeping everything else outside the conversation. She stood up on her own feet as she held her chest. Sally stepped back, keeping his distance from her. "You're life is in danger, there is ice in your heart. If not removed the solid ice will freeze you forever" the elder told her. Her brother covered his mouth in fear of what he did. "But you can remove it right" Larry asked as he stepped towards the girl that couldn't stand on her own. "I can not, if it was her head. But matters of the heart are tricky, only an act of true love can thaw this ice" he informed. "An act of true love, true loves kiss" the trolls giggled. The woman fell back as her hair turned nearly white. 

"T-Take her to Kenneth" Sal tried to order. "What" the man asked knowing full well it wasn't true love between those two. "Its the man she loves he will save her where I have failed" he took in a sharp breath. "Take her to Arendelle" he ordered more firmly. Standing as tall as he could. But his demeanor changed as he fluttered his eyes. He turned his head and began to run out of the clearing. Larry went to chase after him but Ash held him for support. He looked down at the woman he held as she gave a shaky breath. She looked down the path where the ground began to freeze. "Sally" she called out, stretching her hand out to the man that was gone. Her guide stood her up despite her weakened state. "Hey, I'm taking you to Kenneth then I'll find your brother and bring him home" the man told her. "Ah sally" she said weakly. There was no room for arguing she was already so cold. Larry had to do this now.


	4. trapped in ice

It didn't take long for the king to return to his isolated castle of ice. It was easy for him to scale the mountain. Making a path on the wall for himself. He did his best not to look back at the kingdom across the water. He held his hands close to his center as he walked to his steps. Stopping before he set his foot on the ice. He looked around at the foot steps left behind by everyone. He clenched his jaw in guilt at what he had done. To everyone. It wasn't safe, he wasn't safe. It would be better if no one could get to him ever again. He turned to a large pile of snow sitting by the steps. With a wave crystals began to swirl around the pile. It began to rise, high and sturdy. The snow grew ice teeth and spikes along it's shoulders. It stretched once created then stood still as it looked out at the bare path. Sally walked up the steps as he held his arms. Keeping his head low as he made his way back to his castle to be alone. Once inside his castle began to reflect his chaotic emotions. The center decorations turning black instead of the rainbow of colors it was. He gasped as he looked down at what was happening. Tears forming in his eyes, unsure if things will get worse. He replayed the scene of the last time he lost control and iced over his sisters heart. The one person he never wanted to harm, not a again. He fell to the floor, his large blue dress cushioning his fall. He hoped shed be able to get to the village in time. While he cried over his mistakes a troupe came up the mountain. Led by the man Ash was suppose to be running to, Prince Kenneth. The group consisted of outsiders, guards from the castle. No civilians had joined the journey the prince would not allow it. They walked up to the Icey steps leading to a large castle that glassine in the sun. Not reflecting the growing darkness inside the walls. The creatures stopped in the clearing as the men looked up at the structure. The prince was the first to get off his horse, fallowed by the others as they planted their feet in the deep snow. The group marveled worriedly at the ice castle, none notice the pile of snow with ice shards in it sitting by the steps. "We are here to find princess Ashley, be on guard but no harm is to come to the king do you understand" the prince shouted at his crew. He looked at the dukes men, clearly knowing something was a foot. "Yes your grace" the group called back to him in agreement.

The prince proceeded to the steps. The group neared and the snow pile Sally had just created began to rise. The men stopped as they watched it take form. Being met with a large beast that stepped in front of the stairs. Blocking their entrance. It roared scaring the horses back a little. The men gasped and readied their weapons for a fight. The beast swung at them warningly but not harmingly. The group began throwing spears and arrows at the thing only for the items to get stuck in the snow body. As the group attacked the dukes men looked passed the beast. They caught sight of the blue figure closing the doors. "The king" one of them said. They both grabbed their cross bows and rushed passed the beast while it was distracted with the others. They snuck up the stairs without anyone seeing them and slipped into the castle. Sally gasped as he heard them approach his door. He rushed up the stairs as fast as he could, holding up his dress just a little so it wouldn't get caught between his legs and trip him. The goons ran in and looked all around for him, spotting him as he ran up the stairs to the next flooring. They chased him into the tallest room. A room he had ran to when his sister had visited. He gasped at being cornered, turning his sight to the door way. Sally's fear was spiking and the walls started turning yellow and red as he was trapped. No where to run as the goons pointed their weapons at him. Entering the room and slowly walking closer. "No please" he asked as he held up his hands in defense. One of them shot an arrow and Sal instinctively raised an ice wall between him and the object before it could hit him. He was stunned by what he did but the goons didn't hesitate as they ran around the ice wall. "Stay away" he continued to warn. Looking back and for the between the two. He sent a spark of magic at the floor and spiked the ice leading to the men. They jumped out of the way and continued to be a threat. The king didn't want this, he didn't want to use his power and he didn't want to have to defend himself. Someone was gonna get hurt might even be killed and it be his fault again. Outside the castle prince Kenneth was battling the beast the best he could. In the mix of the tension he noticed the dukes guards were nowhere to be seen. But he knew exactly where they had gone. He looked up at the castle, noticing the changing colors of the outer walls. He had to get the men inside and stop them from committing treason. He quickly grabbed his sword and sliced the beasts leg so it would become unsteady. Once the being wobbling and flailed to steady it's self, he started running to the stairs. "Lets go" he called back to the crew. The men fallowed him up the stairs and to the castle. He wasted no time admiring the structure as he and the others checked every room. For the king. But he was looking for the two men more then the royal. 

At the tallest room in the castle Sal was now surrounded. The goons crept to him on both sides and he shook with fear as he waited for someone to strike. One began to launch an arrow but the small man didn't give him the opportunity. He sent long icicles at him pinning him to a wall buy the arms. Then sent another icicle edging closer to his throat, like it slice him open. The other man got ready to attack. Causing the other to send an Ice wall at him. Knocking the object out if his hand and causing him to stumble. The king turned the ice wall around and sent it flying at the goon, pinning him to the doors leading to the balcony. He sent to much force in his push and the doors shattered, edging the man closer to the cliff. He breathed out rather heavily. The rooms color reflecting his panic at their relentless attempts to hurt him. Viewing him as the monster he felt he was and trying to eliminate him like a wild animal. These two weren't gonna stop until he was dead, they were putting him in an impossible situation. Kill or be killed but he didn't want to hurt anyone he just wanted to be alone. The rest of the crew ran into the room and gasped at the sight. Even if the guards thought the king had lost it as he slowly edged them both to death. The Prince ran in, passing all his volunteers. He looked over the situation. Watching the men growl and grunt, trying to fight back. Seeing their weapons' laying in the ground, showing sings of being fired. He looked over the king, taking in how the man was crouched. Shrunken in his stands as he held out hos arms to both of the men. His hands shaking violently as what was left of his lips quivered. What remained of his features did not reflect anger but fear. Kenneth knew he was put in an impossible situation. He could reason with the king before he did anything he'd regret. 

"King Salvestor" he called out in his loud voice. Catching the mans attention. "Don't be the monster they fear you are" he shouted out as kindly as he could. Sally looked over his shoulder at the man, the man that was suppose to be in Arendelle waiting for his sister. "Ash" he whispered, he pulled back his magic and stood up straight. The ice pulling back from the mans throat and the wall unmoving now. He turned around quickly. Staring at the tall man with widened eyes. "No you can't be here Ash needs you" he began to say to the prince. Kenneth couldn't answer as one of the goons took advantage of the distraction to am his weapon at the king. He ran to the man and tipped the item up as the guard shot it. Instead of hitting the king the arrow went flying towards the ice chandler. The object began to fall. Sally ran from the center of the room towards the door, trying to avoid the shattering ice. He tripped over his own feet and smashed his head off the floor. He laid limp on the ice, sliding for a moment to the village guards. One of the men dropped his weapons. He was quick to kneel down and turn the man over. Checking him over for injuries. Continuing his job of caring for the young man. The others rushed to help the Prince in charge with containing the goons.

Everything was dark and hard. But it didn't feel as cold as ice. It felt like stiff wood. The man tried to move his hands, finding the were covered by something large and heavy. He moved the object, hearing ratting as he did so. Sally opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurred for a moment. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment, taking in the sight. Instead of his ice castle he was met with dark stone. He groaned as he tried to register where he was but his head hurt so bad. For a moment he didn't remember falling. But it slowly came back to him as he began to wake. He sat up even though it hurt, removing the cold blanket from himself. Light filled the stone room from a skinny window on the wall. It was the only thing letting in the outside world. The king got up quickly and began to run to the window. But he was pulled back before he could reach it to look outside. He looked down at his hands to see they were clamped in metal. Chains were attached to the clamps keeping him pinned to the ground. Of course they would chain his hands. They were a deadly weapon with unpredictable out comes. He moved about so he could walk backwards to the window hoping to have enough room this way to see outside. He looked over his shoulder to try and see his kingdom. He was facing the lake where the ships were frozen to the water as thick ice coated the land. "Oh no w-what have I done" he whispered to himself as he saw the eternal winter he had set off. He stared out at the disaster till a noise from the other side of the room caught his attention. The doors lock clicked and he gasped in surprise. The big wooden door creaked open and Prince Kenneth stepped inside holding a lantern for light. "Why did you bring me here" Sally asked in a very strong voice as he walked away from the window. The man stepped inside, showing no fear for the magic user. "I couldn't just let them kill you" the man said, sounding torn by his decision. He walked into the room some more to meet Sally half way. He towered over the smaller even from their distance. 

"But I'm a danger to Arendelle, get Ash" he informed, knowing his sister had to be here by now if he was already chained up. "Ashley has not returned" the man told him as he shook his head slightly. The king gasped at the news. He turned to the window with fear and confusion. She should of been, she should of beaten him here. So where was she. He feared the worst for his sister. "If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer please" the prince asked as he stepped closer. Sally shook his head with regret. "Don't you see" he began in a broken voice, threatening to turn into sobs. "I can't" he looked at the prince as tears began to form in his eyes. The man looked hopeless as he took in the information. "You have to tell them to let me go" the king pleaded. "I will do what I can" the man told him. But the king didn't feel the truth in those words. Something felt so forced about them, he became hopeless of the idea of leaving to his isolation. The tall man left and the door was locked. His fear froze the metal around his hands making him even more afraid of causing more damage to his home. "Ash where are you" he asked himself, looking over his shoulder at the window. 

In the forest Chug tried his hardest to run as fast as he could, but he was weighed down by his best friend, the princess, and a pile of snow. He kept running trying his best to get them to Arendelle and to prince Kenneth. Ash was cold in the ice mans arms, to weak to be her energetic self as she tried to stay awake. Larry put his hat on her head to try and keep her warm for as long as he could. Pressing her into his open jacket to share his body heat. It was helping some but she was still cold. "We're almost there, we'll get you to Kenneth and then I'll find your brother I promise" the man told her to try and calm her worries. "Faster buddy" he asked more then demanded. The kingdom was just a stretch away. As the creature ran faster Megan fell off and started sliding down the slops. "Megan" the man called out but the little snow girl was giggling. "I'll meet you at the castle" she called out as she slid down a different path. "Stay out of sight" the man yelled at her. Hearing a chorus of screams once the little girl had disappeared into the village. He rolled his eyes then focused on the road ahead. They entered the town and Chug continued to run as fast as he could through the frozen stone. He headed right to the castle and charged down the bridge that connected it to the village. "Its princess Ashley" one of the guards atop shouted. The reindeer slowed down a little, preparing to stop. He set his hooves down at the front of the gate, bringing them to a holt. The man jumped off his back, holding the princess in his arms. She shook and clung to the blanket he had given her before they left. He began to walk to the guards at the gate. "A-are you ffff gonna be o-okay" she asked him through chattering teeth. "Don't worry about me" he told her sweetly, like it was the most ridiculous thing for her to be worrying about him. "T-try n-not t-t-to-" she tried to speak. "It'll be ok I'll bring him home" Larry told her knowing exactly what she was worried about. The doors opened and some villagers peered out. "Ashley" they called and gasped at the sight of their princess. The ice man set her down as the people gathered to help her inside. "Get her warm and find prince Kenneth immediately" he ordered worriedly. "We will sir" one of the servants told him. With that promise the man quickly turned back to his partner and hopped on to his back. Ash looked over her shoulder to see the man turn around and begin running away to find her brother. She felt at ease knowing it was him looking for Sal, knowing she could trust him. She let the servants support her as they guided her to the castle. Prince Kenneth walked through a study in the castle, heated up by a large fire place. "I'm going back out to look for princess Ashley" the man told a few guards. "You can't it's to dangerous, you can not risk going out there again" the men told him. "If anything happens to her" the prince spoke in a strong voice full of worry. "If anything happens to the princess you are all Arendelle has left" they told him. The man took in a deep breath as he slowly came to terms with their demands. The doors to the room flew open and two servants walked in carrying the princess. She was shaking and her hair was almost completely white. Holding a small tinge of her dark brown locks. "Princess Ashley" the man rushed to her. The woman fell into his arms a shaking mess from how cold she was. "You're so cold" he stated worriedly as he wrapped his arms around her. Holding her up in her weak state. She grabbed on to the collar of his jacket to pull herself up "Kenneth you have to kiss me you have to kiss me right now" she begged. "Woaw slow down" he tried to tell her as the servants smiled and giggled at the display.

"We'll give you two some privacy" the staff told. The group of them left the warm room. Guards and associates alike. Giving the couple some space. "What happened out there" the man asked as his fiancé whimpered. "S-Sally struck me with his powers" she spoke so distantly. "I-I was wrong" she stammered not feeling like it was the truth but time was of the essence and she needed true loves kiss now. She gripped her chest as her heart began to freeze. She was falling in her stands, leaning her weight onto the man. "Ashley" he spoke worriedly to her. The prince carried her over to the sofa in the middle of the room and sat her down. "He froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me" she informed as quickly as she could. "A true loves kiss" the man asked, glancing the floor for a moment in thought. The princess nodded and smiled at the realization he spoke. Kenneth placed a hand on her cheek and she already felt her heart warming. He leaned down and she closed her eyes waiting to feel his soft lips on hers for the first time. Except it never came. "Oh Ashley" the prince began sound oddly wicked. She opened her eyes curiously. "If only there was someone who loved you" he chuckled darkly as he leaned away. She was baffled by the claim, wondering for a second if this was really happening. The sweet face she knew twisted to make a wicked smile. His red eyes turning from sweet to cold and unfeeling. "What" she asked, unsure what was happening. "Y-you said you did" she reasoned and he chuckled darkly again. The man walked around the room closing the curtains and snuffing out the candles making the temperature a little colder. "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom I didn't stand a chance. I knew I had to marry into the throne somewhere" he began to tell. Ash was completely lost, her fantasy being chattered before her and her death being cemented. "As heir Salvestor was preferable but he wouldn't even open up to his sister let alone a stranger. But you heh you were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me just like that" he laughed a little at the thought.

He grabbed the hot water container and poured it onto the fire. "No" Ash fell off the couch as she tried to stop him. But she was to weak and cold to really move. "So I figured after we married I would stage an accident for Salvestor. But then he heh he doomed himself and you were dumb enough to go after him" he stepped in front of her and she looked up at his cold red eyes. "Now all that's left is to kill Salvestor and bring back summer" he smirked at the idea. Ash became angry, feeling used and thrown away by the man. She snarled at him, baring her teeth "your no match for Sally" she told him venomously. "No you're no match for him, I on the other hand am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction" he began to walk away. "Y-you'll never get away with this" she hissed. "Ooohoho I already have" he chuckled as he left the room and closed the door. He didn't bother opening the window, not wanting to make it seem like murder. He was confident shed freeze over before anyone came looking for her. "Help, please someone help" she whimpered as she began to cry. To cold to move, to weak and heart broken to try. Her hair turning completely white as her voice died in her throat. She shook as she curled up, waiting.

The duke walked around a dinning room where the closest staff sat. "Its getting colder since he arrived, at this rate we'll all freeze to death" the man complained. The door opened and they all turned to the entrance. Prince Kenneth dragged his feet into the room, catching the attention of everyone. He ignored them as they greeted him. Seeing his distress they walked to crowd him. He fell down in a chair defeated and sad. "Princess Ashley is...Dead" he sighed. The room gasped at his words. "What happened to her" one of them asked. "She-she was killed by the king, King Salvestor" he spoke grievingly. "Her own brother" a servant whimpered. "At least we got to say our wedding vows before she *hic*" the man choked on his words then cleared his throat. The group mirrored his sorrow. "There can be no doubt now king Salvestor is a monster and we are all in grave danger" the duke informed. "Prince Kenneth Arendelle looks to you" the staff spoke, ignoring the angry man. "With a heavy heart I charge king Salvestor of Arendelle with treason and sentence him to death" he spoke in a shaky voice. The room nodded at his choice rather dishearten. 

Sally watched the storm outside pick up as the room got colder. His magic started to spread ice over the room. He looked about as his breathing hitched. Seeing the flurries he knew he was creating. Not sure how to stop it. Other then going far away. Run away till he reached the ocean. He needed to leave, needed to get away from everyone so they'd be safe. The door froze over as he tried to yank out of the chains. It was getting worse. Ice filled the room creating little spikes in the corner. Reflecting his fear in a destructive way. "Quickly, Careful he's dangerous" voices came from the door, none that he recognized. The people outside tried to shove the door open but it was frozen shut. The stone began to break from the intense cold. The pillars holding the place up did the same. Creaking and splintering with the changing temperature. As the people pushed on the door the room began to collapse, creating the prefect escape for Sal. Once the debris settled and the door was finally opened, the people stared out at an empty room. The wall had been knocked down, creating a giant hole where the man must of ran through. The chains holding his hands were snapped and everyone knew the king was out on the water even if they couldn't see him passed the raging blizzard. Prince Kenneth was not pleased by the sight. He held back a snarl as He fallowed out into the frozen waters to find and kill the king. 

Just outside of Arendelle and a little into the woods, Larry and Chug hiked up the little hills as they set off to the north mountain. They were on there way when a gust of cold wind flew by. Stopping them with a harsh chill. It was strong and cold. Both boys turned to the town almost in the distance. "What the" Larry mumbled as a cloud spread over the village, hiding it in a blizzard. "Sally" the man whispered as he realized what was happening. "Chug we have to go back Sally's down there" he began to run as he yelled at his best friend. The reindeer fallowed, slamming his hooves on the snowy ground to catch up. He yelled out at the human. "I just know ok look it's a central blizzard it has to be him" the man yelled back. Again Chug yelled like a beast and man's response was to click his tongue "Because, because he needs help ok I know he's already there and that was my promise. But look at how scared he is, people are just making it worse cause people are worse Chug hurry up" he shouted in response. Suddenly he was being picked up and thrown back by the reindeer's antlers. He yelped as he landed on his buddy's back. He was quick to adjust and sat fully on the creature. The creature yelled again as the man held on. He shook his head completely baffled by what his friend said "excuse me I'm not in love, I just met the man I-I strongly resent that whoaw" to shut him up Chug began to run faster. Setting his eyes on the lake where the storm seemed to rage the worst.

The princess shook as she laid on the floor. No sorce of heat to help with the growing cold inside. All she could do was lay there and freeze as she thought over all the awful things she did and said to her brother. If she wasn't so emotional, if she was as poised at Sally was and didn't grab his glove desperately. Maybe things would be different, maybe they could of talked things out through the door. He'd of made Kenneth leave and they'd be safe from his need for power. So many things that she couldn't change. That she was left mulling over on her death bed. The door shook near her and she blinked at it a few times just to be sure she wasn't seeing things. The door knob jingled and some of her hope came back. She tried to sit up and call out to who ever was there but her voice was to small to be heard. The door flew open and a white body walked in giggling. Once the snowman saw the princess on the ground she rushed over. "Ash" she called out as she went to touch her friend. "M-Megan" the woman tried to say but she was to cold to speak. "Oh no" the little girl stated. She looked around the room and saw the giant fire place sitting unlit. She hurried over to it and threw in as much wood as she could into the pit. After that she took a match and lit the place on fire to warm up the room. 

The princess shook as she moved to look over at the scene. She tried to call out to the snowman to warn her to stay away from heat. But her voice was to low "M-Megan get away from there." The girl was memorized by the dancing flames as the fire started to get bigger "Whow so this is heat. I love it" she whispered. She got to close and her twig hand caught on fire. She quickly stuffed it into her belly to snuff it out "Oh but don't touch" she told herself. The snowman rushed over to Ash and began helping her up so she could warm up by the fire. "S-so wheres Kenneth what happened to true loves kiss" Megan asked as she set the princess down in front of the fire place. Already the woman was feeling warmer and a little stronger. Able to keep her eyes open now "I-I was w-wrong about him, it wasn't t-true love" she told. "Bu-but we ran all the way here" the girl stated disappointingly. "Please Megan Y-you can't st-stay here you'll m-melt" the woman tried to tell. "No I'm not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you" the girl said firmly. She walked around and sat down behind the human to be shielded from the fire. "You don't happen to have any ideas" she asked. "I-I don't even know what love is. I thought I had it but I was wrong just like I was wrong about Sally" she spoke just barely above a whisper. "I don't think you were wrong Sally seems scared, the more he learns the more afraid he gets. Besides there's more then just romantic love. Theirs best friends, there's family, there's undying love for a pet or a place. Anything can be love" the girl gushed. "A-anything" Ash wondered as she took in the information. "Hey I know lets go find those love experts they're not to far" the girl stood up and turned to the princess.

"O-okay" Ash told as she got up as well, using the little girl for support. "I-I don't remember where they are" she confessed. "That's ok we can just ask Larry again" the snowman held her friends hand as they slowly walked. "How he's probably half way up the mountain by now" the princess chattered out. "No he's right there" Megan pointed out the window and Ash fallowed the finger. She moved the curtain back, peered out the glass to the storm starting to form outside. She looked around seeing a moving dot out side of the village. She squinted to see better. Seeing the mans long hair flowing behind him. "What but h-he's suppose, he promised me he'd find S-Sally why-" the princess gasped as she took in the sight of the raging storm outside. "Sally h-he's here he's. I-I have to find him" the woman tried her best to rush to the door. "But what about the love experts" Megan asked as she fallowed. "N-no time m-my brother needs me, h-he's scared" the princess rushed through the halls ineffectively. Stumbling and leaning on walls to help her move about. It was a good thing she was so slow. Ice began to coat sections of the walls and floors, forming icicles and spears along the way. They became trapped with only one exit, the window leading to the water. Ash hobbled over to the frozen window to break it open before it became ice to. Both her and Megan stepped onto the ledge. The storm was intense, coating everything in a thick blanket of snow. At this rate Arendelle would be buried. "Slide Ash" the little girl told her as they looked over the coated roof tops. The princess hoped off the ledge and fell down the side of the building, sliding down its curves till she got to the bottom. She hollered at the ride, not knowing how to stop. She stumbled on her feet as she touched the ice underneath. 

Megan was stuck in a roll of snow and tried to pry herself out. Ash did her best to walk out of the court to meet the ice man so they both could look for her brother. She walked onto the water where the storm seemed to be the worst. "Larry" she called out over the loud winds. He wasn't to far away now, running in circles and zig zaggs because of the blinding storm and the harsh winds kept turning Chug around. The woman tried to call again but her voice was stuck. She curled up as a strong wind threatened to push her over and she finally looked down at her hands. Her fingers turned to blue then turned to ice before her eyes. "No" she whispered, knowing she had no time to save her brother or find an act of true love. "L-Larry" she tried to speak again, hoping the man could finish her job, could save her brother and her kingdom. She was ready to let herself fall as she felt more of herself turn to ice. As she tried to move towards the man in the foggy space her brother was trying to run down the ice. The world was closing in on Sally as he ran out onto the frozen water from the prison. The loud sounds of angry guards came from all sides. He was unable to tell where anyone was, the blizzard he created by accident was to thick. But he kept on going hoping that if he got far enough he'd stop hurting people. But he wasn't allowed Kenneth's voice rang out behind her. "Salvestor you can't run from this" he told the king. Sal turned around but still walked away from the man "Just take care of my sister" he asked the prince. "Your sister" the man began loudly. Yelling over the flurries. "She returned from the mountain weak and cold, she said that you froze her heart" he explained. "No Y-you're her true love it should of worked" the king said desperately. "Go find her, save her please" he begged. "I tried but it was to late her skin was ice, her hair was white, your sister is dead because of you" the man shouted. 

The words crashed into Sal as the thought of his sister being dead and him being the one to kill her settled in. He sobbed as he tried to turn away. Tears falling down his face as he grabbed his lose hair. "No" he spoke out and fell to his knees in tears. A cloud of frost initiated from him and spread out over the water, stopping his fear storm as despair filled him instead. He was such a fool, he should of known to keep going and not stay on the mountain. If he had traveled far enough maybe his eternal winter would of ended for Arendelle and Ash would of been crowned queen with her beloved Kenneth beside her as king. Sal wished he could go back and just end it all back to the night he first hurt his sister and just rip away his power before it became to strong. But he couldn't and he didn't keep running like he should of. Now Ash was dead because of him, he wished it was him instead. The world needed Ash but they did not need him. With the storm settling the princess could see out the water now. SHe shivered as she forced her eyes to stay open. Across the way she saw both Larry and Chug on opposite sides of the frozen water. She smiled at the sight of the man but it was to late to find the love experts, she was already turning to ice. At least she got to see her true friends one last time before she was frozen. The man clearly didn't have the same thought as her as he started charging her way. Running as fast as he could to her, she was ready to fall in his arms. But the sound of a sword being unsheathed caught her attention. She slowly looked to the left and saw the most horrific scene. Her brother kneeled on the ice in tears completely unaware of the Prince getting ready to behead him. "S-Sally" she whispered. She mustered up all her strength and ran to her brother. Even if she was turning to ice it didn't matter he needed her and Larry wouldn't be able to save him in time. 

She ran in between her ex fiancé and her brother to stop him from striking the bluenette. "NO" she shouted with what remained of her voice. Her whole body began to turn to ice. She froze over as his blade struck her. It shattered on impact and sent the man falling back. The king gasped at the sight of his sisters sacrifice. "Ash" he cried out with all the sorrow he was holding. He flew to his feet and circled around her to see her face. The man had lied to him, she was alive but not anymore. This was the destruction of his power the horror of his ability. "Oh Ash no" he sobbed as he gingerly moved to touch her. "N-No please no" he placed his hands on her face, taking in her frozen features. Tears spilled from his eyes as he tried to breath but couldn't. He'd lost the only thing he still cherished. He'd lost his sister. "Ash no" he sobbed out as he fell into her open arms. Finally hugging her like he's wanted to all these years. Larry and Megan walked over to the siblings, heart broken by the scene. "Ash" Megan asked hoping to get an answer. "S-Sally I-....I'm so sorry" Larry tried to comfort but he knew no matter what it just make the man feel worse. The world stayed silent after that as the king weeped over his sister. All regretting the choices that lead them to this moment. But the woman's heart still beated. It warmed her center as she felt her brother cling to her. Her heart thawed and spread the warmth through her chest, melting the ice that in cased her. Larry smiled as he saw the warmth spread over the girl and she thawed. It was mere seconds before she was completely unfrozen and could move again. She straightened her stands and Sally gasped at the sudden movement. He looked up from where he still hung on to her. Seeing her awkward face as he stared up. He gripped her arm and smiled for the first time at his sister. "Ash" he gasped as his voice cracked. He quickly stood up and hugged her properly. The princess didn't hesitate in hugging him back as tightly as she could. Finally feeling her brother close to her after all this time, feeling him safe in her arms.

"Oh Sally" she whispered. "Y-You sacrificed yourself for me" the king asked as he leaned back to look at her. "Well I love you" she told him simply. Another tear fell from his eye this one a tear of joy. Megan gasped "An act of true Love will thaw a frozen heart" she recited. The princess giggled at it all as she held her brothers hand, determined not to let him go. Sally smiled at the snow girl as he thought those words over. "Huh an act of love will thaw" he recited as he looked over the ground. The statement gave him an idea. He held on to his sisters hand, feeling the warmth of her palm against his cold skin. He let the feeling travel through him "Sally" Ash asked confused. The man gave a small laugh like it was the silliest thing he hadn't seen it before. He let go of the princesses hand and took a step back. The woman seemed concerned by the action but She smiled at her. "Love" he said again. He spread his hands out and moved his arms around like he was smoothing something out then lifting it in the air. As he did that the ice under them began to turn into snow flakes and rise up into the sky. Even the snow already on the roofs and streets flew up into the sky slow and gentle. His sister gasped at the sight while Megan giggled. Chug tried to eat the rising flakes, chomping his teeth at them. While Larry looked all around the space, Marveling at the sight. The water raised as Sal melted the snow. The ice flew away reviling a boat under their feet. It was a magnificent sight. The whole town thawed and all left over snow traveled to the water to join it. Raising the level just a little. Summer was coming back to Arendelle and the citizens all stepped out to watch the transition. 

The air was now warm and all traces of winter were gone. "I knew you could do it" Ash told as she placed a hand on the kings shoulder. "This is hands down the best day" Megan began to cheer. But she was already melting in her stands. "Oh Megan" Sally giggled at the sight. He sent out a bit of magic, waving his fingers over her head. A small snow cloud formed in the sky just over her head as her body solidified. The little girl gasped, looking up at the magical cloud "my own little flurry" she giggled. The group chuckled at the sight, watching the girl gush. But their joy was interrupted by Kenneth's grunts as he used the side of the boat to stand up. Larry growled at the sight of the man that almost killed both siblings. He took a step forward to attack but Ash was quick to pull him back. "Ah, ah, ah I got this" she told him. The man Stopped, he stepped back and took a bow, Moving his arms out to honor her path. He smiled knowingly as she strutted towards the prince. The prince was surprised by her. "Ah A-Ashley" he asked as he noticed her. "But he froze your heart" the man asked baffled by the unfrozen girl who no longer had the strip of white she did when they first met in her hair. "The only frozen heart around here is yours" she informed proudly. She turned away to begin to walk but this wasn't satisfying enough to her. "Oh and It's Ash not Ashley" she said then turned around quickly and punched him square in the nose. She punched him off the boat and into the water. Now that felt right. She turned back to the boat where her brother and best friend stood smiling at her. Sally slowly raised his arms, shaking a little as he opened up. The woman barely gave him time to finish the action before she threw herself at him in a tight hug. He giggled at her enthusiasm and hugged back. It was the warmest he's felt in a long time, he couldn't believe he had lived a life without his sisters hugs. He opened his eyes as he held her and noticed the ice man staring at them with a wide smile on his face. The sight also warmed him, the whole thing warmed him. His sister, the summer air, the punching of an evil man, the soft look on Ash's friends face. A friend she could truly depend on. "Thank you" he mouthed at the man then nuzzled his face into his sisters shoulder.

Now that the water was thawed those who came to the coronation packed their things and boarded, ready to leave the mountain town. As a result of the events Kenneth was locked away on a ship to be taken home to his twelve brothers and Arendelle revoked their trading agreement with weaslton due to the outlandish actions of the duke. As the guards over saw the guests leaving Ash lead her best friend through the city for a surprise. She dragged the tall man by his hand to an open area on the stone streets. She was so excited she accidentally tripped him, "oh sorry" she grabbed his arm and forced him along. He just chuckled at the accident and let himself be pushed around till she stopped him. "Here we are" she squealed. "Oh wait" she removed his blind fold then squealed. It took Larry a second to adjust to the bright sun but what he saw was amazing. Standing before them was Sal who presented the most amazing sled the ice man had ever seen. His mouth fell open at the sight, not only was it a sled but a nice red wood guitar sat in the front seat along with some state of the line ice tools and some blankets. It was beautiful. Chug walked up proudly as a medal was sitting around his neck. "Are you serious" he asked. 

"Y-Yes Ash said you needed a new sled-" the king began but his sister got to excited. "No take backs kings orders and you're the new Ice master and deliver" she shouted with glee. "Pff that's not a real title" the man waved off. "It can be I am the king" Sally smiled at taller. He tucked his hair back behind his ear as Larry looked at him. "You're serious" he asked as he walked up to the sled. "Yes" the princess sang as she bounced around excitedly. Her brother chuckled at her "I hope she wasn't to pushy" he spoke out loud. "Nah shes just a goob" the tall man chuckled at his own joke as he looked at the king. "A-ah the goobiest" the smaller forced a toothy smile, very unsure if he was joking ok. The ice man blinked at him in confusion. "S-sorry I'm, I don't quite know how to be um around people or my sisters friends" he admitted. Larry smiled at him, showing of the noticeable space between his front teeth. "Don't worry I was raised by trolls and my best friends a reindeer I don't know how to talk to people either" he chuckled. "Ah heh guess you're a bit of a fixer upper" Sally quoted making the man groan. "Oh no please don't quote them" he asked but smiled amusingly. The king began to hum the song just to get the tune right "it's a very catchy tune" he giggled. "Ya I know you should try eating with the lot its nothing but song and dance" he rolled his eyes at his family. But his tone showed noting but fondness for them.

Sally looked at the ground a little ashamed but still smiled "I don't know how to dance" he confessed. "What that's outrageous, you should come by some time I'm sure my care giver would love to teach you" again he rolled his eyes as he leaned against his new sled. "Sure but I'll be busy with my royal duties here don't know when I'll be able to leave the castle next. Um Maybe you can come by sometime and give me a lesson" the smaller looked up through his eyelashes. "Ya I'd love that" Larry smiled at just him. "And kiss" Ash said from across the way. "They are so adorable" Megan also commented. Both boys blushed and looked away from each other "Come on Ash" the ice man mumbled. "It's not like that, I would just like to get to know your friends" Sally reasoned. "Does this mean you're not gonna close the gates" she asked getting even more excited. The king was taken a back by the question but smiled "no the gates will stay open." She lunged at him and grabbed his arms to twirl him around. "Yay" she cheered as she forced her brother to spin with her. He laughed at her joy and matched her speed of twirling. Ash couldn't wait to start her new life with her brother and her new best friend with the gates opened and people allowed to visit whenever they wanted and Sal's power flourished instead of feared.


End file.
